One Question
by FennFeatherDragon
Summary: [SD Gundam Force] Not Demon Nightmare's squeal. After the Demon Nightmare some loose ends must be tied up. A treaty amoung the dimensions is porposed. But will Skylark's neighboring kingdoms ever agree to such a thing? Also, what is up with Zero?
1. Aftermath

I'm back. This isn't the sequel to DN that will be made later. I don't own SD Gundam Force

"Come on! Come on!"

"You're goin' down this time!"

"In your dreams!"

"Come on! Move it!"

"Dude! What was that!"

"Later!"

"Get back here!"

"Yes!" Shute threw his arms into the air holding a game controller, "I beat you again Guneagle!"

Guneagle pounded the floor with his fist, "I want a rematch!"

Shute snickered, "If you say so."

Guneagle leaned over and hit reset on the game console. Captain looked up from his thick book and inquired, "Tell me again what the purpose for such a device is?"

Guneagle answered, "Entertainment. Besides, we need something to do while we wait for Zero, Bakukarna, and Fleur."

"His name is Bakunetsumaru, Guneagle," Captain replied. He then shifted in his chair and returned to his book. Shute passes his controller to Gunchopper 3 and sat on the arm on Captain's chair. He looked at the book's contents only to discover it was one of many complicated math and science books. The re room's door then open with a mechanical swoosh, "Sorry I'm late," Bakunetsumaru walked in followed by Genkimaru. Baku took a seat on an overstuffed couch while Genkimaru watched Guneagle and the Gunchoppers play the video game.

"Hey Bakunetsumaru! Hey Genkimaru!" Shute greeted cheerfully.

"Hi," Genkimaru was focused on the strange video game, since such a thing did not exist on Ark.

Baku looked around, "Where's Zero and Fleur?"

"They have yet to arrive," Captain answered.

The door opened again, "Forgive my tardiness," Zero hovered in, "Where is Princess Fleur?"

"Late," Juli answered from near a counter.

"Cheater!"

"Sore loser!"

"I'll get him 3," Gunchopper 1 took his brother's place.

The door opened a third time, "Hey guys," Fleur walked in with her armor scuffed.

"What happened to you?" asked Shute.

"Rebuilding a kingdom is not the easiest nor the cleanest job in the universe," Fleur answered. She took a seat on the over stuffed couch. Zero then hovered over to and sat next to her.

"Excellent everyone has arrived," Chief Haro walked in with the company of Mayor Margaret Gathermoon, Prio, and Leonardo. The Neotopian gundams stopped their actives and looked up with the rest.

Mayor Gathermoon cleared her throat, "Thank you Gundam Force for coming today. Chief Haro and I have called this meeting to add the kingdom of Skylark to our Interdimensional Peace Treaty. Now if there are no objections we can go ahead and-"

"Mayor," Fleur interrupted, "Forgive my interruption but I must alert you that in order for Skylark to sign a treaty, well how should I put this, in order for Skylark to sign a treaty would also require the approval and acceptance of the other four Kingdoms of Pagno Desidero. Also King Phoenix requested that Neotopia, Lacroa, and Ark be singed onto the Planetary Peace Treaty."

"I see," the mayor closed her eyes in thought, "I've got it. We'll kill two birds with one stone. Why not make a new treaty that includes everyone?"

"An excellent idea mayor," said Chief Haro.

"Well, we do have a renewal meeting three weeks from tomorrow," said Fleur.

Captain spoke up, "Very well then. Representatives from Neotopia, Lacroa, and Ark will attend this meeting and help propose this new idea."

"Here's the question," said Baku, "will it work?"

Fleur sighed, "Skylark will agree, Oceanica will agree, Facundra might, Areno won't and Tougen I don't know. More than likely you three will have to prove yourself."

"No problem," said Shute, "We'll show them just how strong the Gundam force really is."

"Yes, do not worry Fleur," said Zero, "I'm positive that we can woe them. At least, I will be able to."

"They'll probably think we're weak because of you," said Baku.

"I dare you to say that again!' shouted Zero at Bakunetsu.

"Boys! Boys! Easy!" shouted Fleur trying to keep them separate.

Chief Haro spoke next, "Very well then. We will meet back in Skylark three weeks from today."

"Wow! This is going to be so awesome!" Shute exclaimed, "If we get the other four kingdoms from Fleur's homeland on our side, we'll be invincible!"

"I would not say invincible Shute," said Captain, "Remember, both General Zeong and EagleEye believed themselves to be invincible."

Shute chuckled nervously, "Good point."

"Leave me alone you fitly organics!"

Captain sighed and snapped shut his mouth guard, "Here we go again." Him and Shute trotted towards the commotion.

Sazabi wildly swung a broom around the small room at anyone who approached him and in attempt to smash all potted plants in the room.

"Now calm down Sazabi!" shouted Koa-Lynn.

"That's _Commander_ Sazabi to you organic!" He swung the metal broom at the gundam specialist. Koa-Lynn's helper bot grabbed the broom handle only to find itself slammed against a wall.

"Now that was uncalled for!' shouted a male human worker,

Sazabi pointed his weapon at him, "You want to take me on squishy?' several GM's closed in on the ex- Dark Axis commander, "Take it easy Sazabi," one said calmly, "You are part of the SDG now.

Sazabi's mono eye flashed bright red and looked at the SDG badge that had replaced his Dark Axis symbol, "I never asked to be brought back to life nor did I ask to join you! I do not require your pity!" he broke the metal broom handle with on hand and charged at the nearest opponent.

Captain slammed Sazabi and pinned him on the wall, "How many times a day must we do this?" Captain asked calmly.

"Get off me!" Sazabi elbowed Captain off of him, 'Why do you insist on mocking me at every turn?"

Captain calmly but authoritatively faced him and replied, "I am not mocking you, Sazabi. My purpose is to maintain peace within Neotopia. Now that you are in the custody of the SDG, I suggest you serve your sentence or face deactivation."

Sazabi glared at him then got an idea, "You know Captain Gundam… it is quite possible that since-"

"Our Soul Drives prove nothing of our origins Sazabi,' Captain interrupted, It is not about where our life originated but what we do with it. You have been given a second life and I advise you to use it wisely and see the errors of our ways." Sazabi groaned and angrily stomped out of the room grumbling inaudibly.

Shute watched him go, "Man, and I thought the trio was bad."

"So basically we're going back to Skylark?" Zapper Zaku asked Genkimaru.

"Pretty much," Genkimaru answered, "She wants us to sign some kind of peace treaty."

Grappler Gouf liked the idea, "Maybe we can get some of our Zakos back."

"We get to see Prisoner again!" shouted Destroyer Dom gleefully.

"I wouldn't call him Prisoner," said Zapper, "since he is the king and all."

Cobramaru watched hung from a near by tree, "If it means seeing that beautiful; feather gundamess again I'll gladly go. Raarr."

Kibaomaru stifles a laugh, "First you would have to get pass her father and Zero."

Cobramaru scoffed, "I can take that flower knight no problem."

"Then why didn't you last time?" asked Genkimaru.

Cobramaru looked around for and answer, "I was too far outnumbered. If it had been one-on-one then I would have."

"It was one-on-one," Bakunetsumaru walked on the scene followed by Entango.

"Who invited you?" asked Kibaomaru harshly. His hoard went for their weapons.

"I'd like to see you try," Baku grabbed his twin katans.

"Hey knock if off!" shouted Genkimaru, "We're on the same side here."

Zero paced back and forth in the castle garden, "Okay you can do this," he said to himself, "You're just thinking to hard about it. There's…there's nothing hard about this. It's easy. I just have to say four words. Then why am I so nervous." He hung his head, sighed, then gazed at the heavens, "Mana help me."

"Zero!" Princess Rele's voice rang down the corridors, "Zero! Come quickly! Tallgeese is at it again!"

"No rest for the weary," Zero quickly flew to where Rele, several human knights, and four inexperienced gundam knights stood facing Tallgeese."

Tallgeese announced a challenge, "Alright who's next!"

"We are!" the four rookie knights charged at Tallgeese weapons drawn ready to fight.

"I don't have time for you brats," Tallgeese swiftly knocked them away.

"Lacroaian Crescent!" A wave of blue magic hits Tallgeese in the abdomen, "Leave my squires alone!"

"Oh, Zero!" said the tempest knight mockingly, "Come to save your students' hides again?"

Zero ignored him, "If you cannot function peacefully then you will face deactivation Tallgeese."

"Oh?" asked Tallgeese, "Well, there must be some reason King Luther has kept me around. After all, you under orders not to kill me."

"Just because I can't kill you doesn't mean I can't hurt you!' Zero sung his Vatars sword Tallgeese. Tallgeese parried the attack and swung at his opponent. Zero caught his sword on his shield, "Now!" The four rookie gundams attacked again and with Zero's help, pinned the rouge knight.

"Hey! What the!? Get off!" Tallgeese struggled under their combined weight. The human knights quickly rushed in, chained Tallgeese, and swiftly carried him away.

"Are you four alright?' asked Zero.

"Yeah, we're fine," answered the red and brown gundam.

"Thanks for saving us," said the hovering green and white knight.

The yellow and black one inquired, "What's his problem?"

"You were sleeping again weren't you?" asked Zero.

"Yes!" answered a light blue and black gundam.

Zero sighed, "What am I going to do with you guys? Come along. Time for some more training." Zero led his squires to the practice field. He thought to himself, "Perhaps I can solve my dilemma there."


	2. Meeting of the Knigdoms

That's no fun you already found me out. Sayla, you can use Fleur in your fic. Okay let's get this disclaimer over. Disclaimer: Bandai owns SD Gundam Force. I wish I did. Vivia la season two!! Okay I'm done.

"1! 2! 3!" Skylar, Draco, and Hubert pulled at their reigns trying to move a cart weighed down with stone and metal. The cart followed in line with others as it moved down a beaten path to the dumping grounds just outside Imperial.

"1! 2! 1! 2!" Several gundams, humans, zakos, and an assortment of strange creatures carried or pushed various supplies through the fallen kingdom. Inside the city, construction was well under way as skyscrapers once more reached for the heavens. The hover trains was put to use hauling materials to and fro.

"Come on! Come on let's go!" Giant three-toed four-fingered lizards, known as torai, swiftly trotted around the kingdom carrying random objects in their stomach pouches. Their shoulders were draped in a light fabric and either a hood or short turban topped their heads. Rudder like tails and powerful hide legs made them excellent runners. Strong, furry, compact humanoids, called a gun-to, scurried around hauling heavy objects. His or her dress was that of someone from the far north.

"Heave! Ho! Heave! Ho! Come on this river is flowing against us! Work harder!" Water gundams and mer-men pushed loaded rafts up stream. The mer-men's feet and hands where webbed and arms and legs were adorned with fish like fins.

"Easy now! Easy! We don't need anything falling on us again!" Bird like creatures ranging from 6ft to 8ft tall helped fliers place skyscraper scalping. yusha, as they were called, hid their faces behind helms, bodies draped in heavy fabric and they wore elfish shoes. The skin was covered in fur like feather and was striped brown and white. Small bat like wings were on males and feathered ones on females. Everything was running smoothly with few hiccups.

King Phoenix surveyed from the air keeping everything in motion, "Team Raptor! Bring these supplies to canstruction F!" He handed her a list.

"At once sire!" the female spirit demon raced off with some torais close behind.

"Karisha! You and your team report to sorting site Dega."

"Roger!" the fox human hybrid spirit demon and her team sped off.

Phoenix turned on his communicator, "Lucky, how is everything on your end?"

"Things are running smoothly father," Lucky answered over his Communicator, "All incoming supply convoys are running at full capacity."

"Excellent!" the Skylarkain king switched to a different channel, "Fleur, How are things at the sorting piles?"

"Everything is looking good Papa," Fleur answered.

"Excellent," he replied, "Let's keep it that way."

"Clear the area! Supply drop!" Skylar, Draco and Hubert emptied their loaded cart, "Okay five minutes then back for more!" They were unhitched from the cart and allowed to drink.

Skylar promptly flopped near Fleur, "My aching shoulders." The harness had dug into Skylar and Hubert but Draco's scales protected him.

"Don't worry Skylar," said Fleur, "We'll be done in no time at this rate."

"You said that six or seven months ago," Skylar replied. Then his body tensed and his eyes shifted skywards, "They're here! They're here!" He barked.

"Huh?" Everyone stopped and gazed at the sky. A black purple swirl appeared in the far distance.

Lucky saw it not far from where he was, "They're coming already?"

"What's a dimensional portal doing here zako?" asked a Zako solider.

"Hey look!" Azural shouted. Everyone turned around and saw the portal.

King Phoenix fingered his crown, "They're early." A ship's twin engine roared as the Gundamusai exited the portal followed by a blue ball of light and a flaming chariot.

"The Gundam Force is back! The Gundam Force is back!" The Skylarkains celebrated as the others stopped and stared in awe. All they had heard were stories and was their chance to meet them at last. Everyone dropped what they were doing and raced to Imperial. The Gundamusai landed on and elevated landing pad right next the Skylark castle followed by the Lacroix whom stood where the blue magic sphere once was then Kibaomaru's chariot followed by Bakunetsumaru and Entango. Captain, Shute, and Chief Haro exited the Gundamusai and greeted the others, "Pleasure to see you again King Luther Lacroa and Emperor Kibaomaru." Chief Haro, Captain, and Shute saluted.

"A pleasure meeting you again as well," replied King Luther.

Kibaomaru nodded, "Greetings."

"Wow. This place is almost repaired," said Grappler, "I could do with out the greenery though." Bakunetsumaru rolled his eyes clearly displeased that Zapper, Grappler and Destroyer had accompanied them.

Princess Rele looked around, "This Kingdom, it's very beautiful without those demons."

Shute agreed, "Defiantly."

Cobramaru looked over the side, "Now where is that gorgeous feathered gundamess?" Zero shot him and angry glare.

Rami spoke up, "Captain Gundam, I am detecting several undefined organisms approaching." Captain turned around just in time to see a yusha duck from sight, "What was that?"

"What was what?" asked Zero.

The platform rumbled a bit as its spire slowly descended into the pavement below, "Hey! What's going on?" asked Baku.

During decent, several yushas, gun-tos, and torais quickly climbed down from their perches. After the platform stopped even with the ground, the Gundam Force found themselves surrounded by several curious natives.

"Who are these guys?" asked Genkimaru. Everywhere one of them looked, the front of the crowd gasped and took a step back as those in the back pushed to get in front.

"That's them right?"

"Yep, that's the Gundam Force."

"They don't look that special."

"Oh, come on you should have seen them!"

"We were a bit busy on the other side of the planet trying to stop the demons from taking all of Pagno Desidero."

"Are those humans?"

"I think so."

"They're skin does not glow like ours."

"AHEM!" The crowd parted and allowed King Phoenix to walk forward, "Greeting and welcome to Skylark, Gundam Force." Captain Shute, Zero, Bakunetsumaru, and the Dark Axis trio bowed to him. Genkimaru quickly took the hint and followed suit as did Cobramaru. Luther, Kiba, and Rele gave him a head bow as Haro saluted. "Rise Gundam Force," Phoenix spoke, "I do hope you will forgive the welcoming committee."

"They are at no fault sire," answered Captain. The crowd gave a silent sigh of relief. They then caught Phoenix's authoritative stare and quickly dispersed back to their duties.

"Aw, man," said Azural from afar, "I wanted to say hi."

"Don't worry," said Fleur, "They're not going anywhere any time soon."

"Yeah," said Lucky, "we'll get them later."

A servant appeared next to Phoenix and bowed, "As you requested sire. The guest rooms have been made up."

"Thank you," said Phoenix, "Forgive my abruptness but my kingdom calls. The servants shall show you to your rooms. I do hope you find them to your liking."

"Thank you King Phoenix."

Night fell on the world, displaying the crescent moon surrounded by many stars and the planet's twin rings. Exhausted from work, the labors retreated to a warm bed, a quite corner or a warm fire and slipped into dreamland. Some remained awake and stargazed.

"It is truly amazing how much has changed in our absence," Captain complemented.

"All for the better as well," said Shute, "Hey Captain. Why do you think Fleur, Lucky and Azural didn't greet us."

"They were probably busy at the time," Captain answered.

"Too busy," Lucky walked outside, "What's up guys?"

"Hey Prince Lucky!" greeted Shute.

Lucky smiled, "Sorry we couldn't say hi earlier."

"Do not worry," said Captain, "We understand."

"Where's Guneagle?" Lucky asked.

Captain answered, "He is to remain behind and protect Neotopia in our absence."

"Gottcha," Lucky sat down, "This place is a lot different. No demons running around at night. Seeing stars at night. I wonder just how far away some of those starts are."

"Billions perhaps trillion of light-years away," Captain answered.

Lucky let out a low whistle, "And just think, this is probably only a fraction of the entire universe. Then theirs is the alternate universe to explore. Even if you search until the end of time, we'll never be able to see all of it." A sharp pain ran through Lucky as Demonico replaced him. "Oh, goody. There he goes again."

"Lucky has a good point Demonico," said Captain, "The universe does indeed seem endless."

"I can't believe it. Two philosophical gundams," Demonico changed back into Lucky, "Man I hate it when he does that."

"Lucky," began Shute, "Fleur said something about some of the kingdoms here not agreeing to the treaty. Why wouldn't they?"

Lucky answered, "Well, and Aqua and Eristis should. We grew up together. Aqua is about a year and a half younger then me and Eristis and Isocles, being twins, are about a years older then Fleur. Queen Acucallis, well her definition of a gundam is a talking trashcan and Czar Frost will give you the cold shoulder, literally."

"That's reassuring," Shute sarcastically remarked.

Elsewhere on another balcony Zero paced back and forth while holding a violet princess rose, "I can do this. I'll ask her…before we leave."

"Ask who what?" Bakunetsumaru walked outside.

Zero quickly hid the rose, "Nothing. Why are you here?"

"No reason to get defensive Zero," said Baku. He leaned on the balcony, "And to answer your question I can't sleep." Zero continued to gently finger the rose spinning it between his fingers

Baku caught something glittering out of the corner of his eye, "What's in there?"

"What's where?" asked Zero.

"There's something in the rose. I saw it glitter," Baku answered. He walked over to Zero and reached for the rose

"There's nothing in here," Zero answered defensively.

"That only proves that there is something in there," Bakunetsu lunged for the rose but Zero pulled it away and held it protectively. Before the knight could move again, Baku grabbed the rose causing its head to break off.

Zero stared in disbelief, "You broke a princess rose!"

The samurai ignored his angered friend and fished a gold band embedded with diamonds out of the rose, "Zero…is this a wedding ring?" Baku turned it in the moonlight causing the diamonds to sparkle.

"Fine yes," Zero grabbed the ring from Baku, "And I would appreciate it if you did not dirty it." He proceeded to shine the ring with his cape.

"I'm not going to dirty it," Baku protested, "Look my hands are clean."

Zero conjured another rose and replaced the ring into its center, "Bakunetsumaru. I beg of you not to tell anyone of this."

"I won't," Bakunetsumaru promised, "I swear on my samurai honor."

Zero sighed, "Thank you."

Bakunetsu placed his hand on his best friend's shoulder, "Have you asked her father yet?"

Zero shook his head, "Not yet. How am I even supposed to ask him? And when will I have a chance?"

Baku looked over his shoulder, "How about straight up and now. He's right behind us."

"What!?" Zero spun around and met with King Phoenix's flaming orange eyes. Zero gulped loudly, "H-how long where you standing there?"

Phoenix answered menacingly, "Long enough."

The next morning, the Gundamusai readied for departure. It was agreed it would be easier to travel as one. Zero leaned up against the Gundamusai still somewhat shaken from last night. Fleur placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Zero? Are you okay?"

Zero answered, "Yes, I'm fine," he lied, "I just…didn't sleep much last night."

"Okay if you say so," Fleur walked past him and entered the Gundamusai. Genkimaru and Azural had already begun a chasing game on board the ship. Captain stuck his head out of the door, "Come on Zero let's go!"

"Right," Zero hovered on board.

Rami, the Gundamusai's AI, spoke, "Take off sequence indicated." The Gundamusai lifted from the ground and above the Skylarkain skyline.

"Rami, head due west from our current position," ordered Phoenix.

"Roger," Rami shifted the Gundamusai to forward thrust and shot towards their destination.

The Dark Axis trio in the storage hold felt the jot, "Whoa!" Zapper stumbled but maintained balance.

"De ja vu," said Grappler.

"Dah, elmechus back!" Destroyer Dom was soon covered in the green robotic mice.

Cobramaru lay down on some box's bored out of his mind, at least until both Genkimaru and Azural ran over him chasing each other, "Watch were you're goin'!" Demonico snickered at his discomfort.

Up in the Gundamusai's head, Captain, Zero, Bakunetsumaru, Shute, and Fleur guided Rami. Chief Haro, King Luther, Kibaomaru and King Phoenix were with them as well.

Shute looked out on of the eye shaped windows, "Whoa! That river is huge!"

Captain joined him at the window, "The river measures five miles in width."

Zero, Baku, and Fleur looked out the other window. Fleur commented, "That river is the natural boundary between Skylark and Facundra."

Baku looked towards the opposite shore, "So that's Facundra?"

Fleur nodded, "Facundra the Farm Kingdom."

"So what does that make Skylark?" asked Shute.

"The Technology Kingdom," Phoenix answered.

Shute looked at the ground. The soil was very fertile, numerous yushas toiled in the earth. Those who saw the Gundamusai stopped and looked upwards. Some even waved at the passing ship. Strange animals assisted the yusha as they worked the soil trying to restore life to the post nightmare planet.

Bakunetsu removed himself from in between Zero and Fleur and went to the other side. Fleur stepped closer to Zero and nudged, "Beautiful isn't?"

"Yes," agreed Zero, "But not as beautiful as you." Fleur blushed at his comment. Zero snapped his fingers a made the ring bearing rose, which he hid behind his back. Phoenix watched with increased interest.

Before Zero continued Chief Haro spoke up, "King Phoenix is that Castle Facundra to the north?"

"Indeed it is," Phoenix answered.

Haro ordered, "Rami. Change course for Castle Facundra."

"Roger," Rami veered right and headed for the castle.

"What were you going to say Zero?" asked Fleur.

"Nothing," he made the rose disappear then said to himself, "Thanks for ruining the moment chief."

The Gundamusai lowered altitude the closer it came to the simple farm style castle surrounded by endless fields and gardens. The Gundamusai smoothly landed next to the castle and allowed everyone to exit. Upon arrival, three guards carrying various styles of hammers greeted them, Greeting and welcome to Castle Facundra, Gundam Force" the leader spoke. The three guards bowed to them, "If you would please follow us." They turned in sync and led their guest into the castle. They soon find themselves in a grand and seemingly vertically endless room.

A yusha carrying a scroll clears his throat, "Now presenting from Skylark, King Phoenix ac Droro Skylark, Prince Lucky kayo Thres Skylark, Princess Fleur con Agua de Piro Skylark, and Princess Azural Piro Lagua Skylark! From Neotopia, Chief Haro, Hyper Mode Captain Gundam, and Honorary gundam Shute! From Lacroa, King Luther Lacroa, Princess Relehimana Miya De Lacroa, and Zero the Winged Knight! From Ark, Emperor Kibaomaru, Young Lord Genkimaru, Bakunetsumaru the Blazing Samurai, Cobramaru the Castle Conquer, Zapper Zaku, Grappler Gouf, and Destroyer Dom!"

Two royal yushas, one male one female, approached them, "Welcome to Facundra," the King greeted, "I am King Eristis and this is my sister Princess Isocles."

"Greeting your majesty," said Chief Haro.

"Thank you for allowing us to come to your home," said King Luther.

"Greeting and thank you," said Kibaomaru. Shute whispered to Lucky, "Quick question why are your names so long?"

"It's a status symbol more than anything," Lucky whispered back.

Eristis asked, "Is this the Gundam Force?"

"Captain, Shute, Zero and Bakunetsumaru are," answered King Phoenix. Eristis and Isocles stepped forward and examined them.

Isocles gingerly touches Baku, "I haven't seen a samurai before." Baku smiled and started acting tough. Cobramaru rolled his eyes.

"Well," said Eristis, "they _seem_ capable." The Gundam force silently celebrated, "But I'm not sure." It felt like an arrow punctured their pride.

Grappler whispered, "I'm starting to like this guy."

"I like them," said Isocles.

"But I am king," said Eristis, I will wait and see what the other's think."

"AKA we're screwed," said Lucky to Fleur. She nodded.

"That didn't go over very well," said Rele.

Azural tried to cheer her up, "Don't worry. Aqua will like them."

"I just hope he doesn't drench us again," said Isocles.

"You do realize this is Aqua we're talking right?" asked Fleur.

"Oh, come on," said Lucky, "Aqua's not that bad."

"You're just saying that because he was your partner in crime when we were younger," said Eristis.

Lucky asked, "Your point?"

Multiple jets of water shot at them from no where. The water jets encircled the group leaving little room to move.

"What's going on here?" asked Zapper. Captain guarded Shute and Haro, Zero protected Luther and Rele, and Baku and Kiba had their swords drawn. Four more pillars of water could be seen jumping around the room. The water that had encircled them dispersed to the four pillars, the pillars of water jumped clear over the group. Three hit the ground revealing two males, one a gundam one a mer-man and the third was a female gundam. The forth jet splashed in front of the warriors revealing a young energetic water gundam, "King Aqua the Party King from Oceanica has arrived!" He stood up on his tail and twirled his scepter before striking a pose.

"_That's_ my point," answered Eristis.

Aqua returned to his feet, "At least I didn't drench you this time. Now where's the Legendary Gundam Force?"

Captain, Shute, Zero, and Bakunetsumaru, presented themselves to the king. Aqua quickly glanced over them, "Well…if they're okay in Phoenix's book then they're okay in mine."

"Sire," said the male water gundam, "they are land gundams not water."

"How could they be of any help to us?" asked the mer-man.

"Fleur said they have underwater units," said the female gundam, "Besides, I think the white one is cute." Captain blushed at the comment.

"I won't hear of it," said Aqua, "If they can survive EagleEye then I do not see why not."

The announcer yusha spoke again, "Now presenting from Tougen, Czar Frost and Prince Baruth!" A battle scared squat gun-to walked in wearing kingly furred robes. The young prince, around Genkimaru's age, followed in behind his father. Three brutish, club and spear-wielding fighters lumbered in behind the royal family. Their white fur covered every part of their body and draped over the top of their snow boots.

"Phoenix, Eristis, Aqua," Frost greeted in turn, "Now where is this alternate dimension force?"

"Gundam Force, Pa," Baruth corrected.

"Yes, of course, of course," said Frost

"Baruth!" Azural waved at the young prince.

"Azural!" Baruth quickly ran to his friend, "Who's this?"

"I'm Genkimaru!" the said musha replied.

"Ice!" said Baruth, "You're a samurai right?"

Genki nodded, "Yep. The best one ever."

Frost began his inspection of the Gundam Force. He first looked at Shute, "What's wrong boy? Never seen a gun-to before?" He blew his fur out of his eyes, "Your skin doesn't shine. You're pretty skinny as well." Frost swiftly punched Shute in the gut causing the boy to double over.

"Shute!" Captain leaned down and helped him back up. Shute clenched his ice-cold stomach.

Frost laughed, "Hyuk! Hyuk! Jus' as I thought. No natural armor." He then curled his middle finger and thumb pointing his reaming three fingers at the gundams, "Ice drop." The gundams were flung into the air, through a sheet of ice and slammed into and ice block. Then the ice block fell down holding the gundams in place through two more sheets of ice and finally, smashed on top of them upon impact with the floor. King Frost threw his head back in laughter, "Jus' as I thought. If ya want Tougen on your side then ya better toughen up!" Czar Frost walked past them with the snickering guards.

"Phoenix old boy," said King Luther, "What just happened?"

King Phoenix sighed "A very bad review from Frost."

Fleur, Lucky and Chief Haro helped them up, "Are you guys okay?" asked Lucky.

"Wh-what happened?" asked Baku.

"It f-feels like my circuits are frozen," said Zero.

"Th-that was unexpected," said Captain shivering.

Baruth spoke up, "Don't worry guys. I like you."

The announcer spoke again, "Now presenting from Areno, Queen Acucallis and Prince Az."

"Good luck guys," said Aqua. A tall slender torai walked in with a fan coving her face. Following after her head held high was her son, dressed in a light robe and a turban. Behind them were three guards, their claws gleamed in the light, muscles tensed under their scaly skin. They each wore a shoulder robe with stars sewn in. In their stomach pouches you could see outlines of hand held weapons. Each warrior carried a lance in one hand. She closed her fan revealing her queen's crown and sharp teeth. She sneered at the Gundam Force, "Perfect. More talking trashcans." She prodded Shute with her fan, "Ech. Skinny boy. He can't fight." Az laughed. The three guards chuckled. Acucallis held up her hand silencing them, "I will not sign any treaty with such weaklings."

"Now wait a second Queen Acucallis," said Eristis, "what makes you think they're weak?"

She scoffed, "Those who depend on luck are weak."

"So you're saying that your guards need luck to beat them," Kibaomaru challenged. Everyone who knew Acucallis looked at Kibaomaru like he was a maniac.

"What was that?" Queen Acucallis snapped.

Kiba chuckled, "All I'm saying is that we should see how strong they are against your three strongest. It is obvious words will not work for this treaty therefore action must be taken."

"A trashcan who talks sense," Acucallis smiled, "Very well. What are the terms?"

Kiba answered, "If the Gundam Force can best three of the five kingdoms here, the treaty is made."

"And if they don't," added Acucallis, "then no one makes a treaty with them."

"Agreed," said Kibaomaru.

"Seconded!" shouted Frost.

Eristis nodded, "Sounds good."

Aqua agreed, "A contest it is. This will be fun."

Phoenix sighed, "Very well then."

"A contest we shall win!" announced King Luther.

Chief Haro nodded, "You will not be disappointed

Before there is any finger pointing no I do not know if that is King Lacroa's real name. I'm just calling him that. Anyone confused about who's who? It will be cleared up in the coming chapters. Reviews please.


	3. The Contest Begins

Disclaimer: I don't own SD Gundam Force.

Queen Acucallis covered her face with her fan, "I see no point in delaying this contest. It is not even noon. I say we start it now."

Bakunetsumaru momentarily rotates his shoulders, "Fine by me. Who's first?"

"We are," Acucallis answered, "You trashcans will fight my three best. Cobrawn, Stoic, and Xantusia." The three fierce guards stepped forward, menacingly towering over the Gundam Force.

"Very well," said Zero calmly, "Where shall we fight?"

An evil grin drew across Queen Acucallis's face, "The simulation chamber."

The simulation chamber was an enormous room with high metal walls, the ceiling invisible from the floor. Two stories up were tempered glass windows lining three walls allowing the spectators to watch from where ever they pleased. Cobrawn, Stoic, and Xantusia stood twenty feet from Captain, Shute, Zero, and Bakunetsumaru. The torai guard leader Cobrawn chuckled in his throat," You're going down gundams." His allies growled at the opposition bearing teeth, claw, and spear.

"It will take more than that the intimidate us," Captain answered.

Xantusia hissed, "Let's see how you do in the desert," He looked skyward, "Activate Aerno!" The three torai covered their faces with their hoods as a desert storm took over the chamber billowing sand in from all directions, trying to blind those in its path. A blazing desert sun appeared in the sky.

Queen Acucallis stood with fan covering her snout. Prince Az watched from the elevated platform just below the window. Czar Frost stood next to her watching the sandstorm swell. Further down. King Phoenix, King Eristis, King Aqua, Prince Lucky, Chief Haro, King Lacroa, and Emperor Kibaomaru stood at the window watching intensely. Prince Baruth, Princess Azural, and young Genkimaru all stood on the elevated platform eagerly watching. Cobramaru, Zapper Zaku, Grappler, and Destoryer Dom stood next to the kids. Princess Isocles, Princess Rele, and Princess Fleur stood together watching the fight begin.

Sand was quickly covering the Gundam Force's feet and stung their eyes. Captain, Shute, Zero, and Bakunetsumaru covered their eyes with their arms as the wind ruffled Shute's hair and Zero's cape. Shute closed his eyes, "If we don't move soon we'll be buried alive."

"Affirmative," Captain pulled his feet out of the sand, grabbed Shute, and took to the skies. Zero grabbed Baku and followed him. Cobrawn, Stoic, and Xantusia used their broad feet and the sandstorm's cover to disappear among the rising dunes. Baku could barely keep his eyes open, "I can't see a thing!"

Captain scanned the area and shouted over the storm, "This sandstorm is interfering with my radar. We need to block it somehow."

"That's it!" shouted Zero, "Captain! Follow me!" Zero led took them to what he thought was a secluded art of the chamber and landed, "Mana! By your pact with the Winged Knight protect my comrades and me from this storm!" A magic shield rose and fanned out seven feet. The sandstorm pounded the shield but could not enter.

"There they are," Kibaomaru spoke up. The shield was visible through the storm.

"Clever," commented Eristis. Acucallis growled. Az wore a stunned look.

King Luther chuckled, "Not bad."

King Phoenix looked through the storm with his scanner at Zero, "Smart move. I'll give you that." Fleur and Rele sighed in relief.

"Magic?' questioned Aqua. He shrugged, "Eh, whatever works."

Safe inside the shield, the Gundam Force shakes off what sand they can. Bakunetsumaru soon found that walking in the soft sand was nearly impossible. Every step caused his feet to become buried up to his ankles, "How are we suppose to fight when we can barely walk?"

"Gundams are unable to efficiently walk in sand," answered Captain, "Gundamium is far too heavy."

"So what are we suppose to do then?" asked Bakunetsu, "Mainly what are Shute and I going to do. You and Zero can fly."

Shute finished dumping the sand out of his shoes, "My plan is to stay near Captain."

"It's simple Bakunetsumaru," said Zero, "You will have to use what little wit you have instead of agility."

"At least I have wit!' Baku snapped back, "Besides I'm a lot braver then you as well."

"Oh yeah?" asked Zero, "Prove it."

"You don't have enough guts to-" Baku stopped himself, "Feel lucky I promised on my samurai honor that I would not tell."

"Huh?" asked Shute, "Tell us what?"

"Nothing," Zero quickly answered.

Shute held up his hands, "Okay, okay. No need to get defensive Zero."

"Come on guys I'm losing interest," said Lucky, "Get a plan and execute it."

"What are they talking about?" Isocles asked.

"I don't know," said Rele, "But something needs to hurry up and happen."

Stoic appeared from out of the storm and rammed the shield startling the gundams. He then scratched the shield and rammed it with his spear. After that failed, he reached into his stomach pouch and pulled out a dagger. It could not slice through the shield. Frustrated he backed up and pulled out two medium length bazooka like guns. With the barrels resting on his arms he fired repeated shots at the shield, all of which ricocheted away, "Rac fra." Stoic trotted back up the sand dune to Cobrawn and Xantusia, "That shield is impenetrable Cobrawn."

"Plan B," Cobrawn whispered his plan to Stoic and Xantusia.

The gundams and Shute could see them standing on the sand dune. The storm seemed to have no effect on them.

"That was weird," Shute commented.

Zero chuckled, "Try as they might they will not get inside my shield."

"Good," said Captain, "we still need a plan."

After a quick nod, the torai's disappeared beneath the sands.

"They went under?" said Baku confused as to what their plan was. Stoic leapt out, grabbed Zero, and pulled the Winged Knight under. In turn, the shield drops allowing both the sandstorm and the blistering heat to attack again. Next Cobrawn pulled Captain under followed by Xantusia who yanked the Blazing samurai below the sands. Shute fearfully dug for his friends, "Captain! Zero! Bakunetsumaru!"

"Whoa!" shouted Zapper.

"Talk about a sneak attack," said Grappler.

Cobramaru 'hmmed', "_That _was worthy of a ninja."

"You're suppose to be on our side!' Genkimaru snapped at them.

Chief Haro frantically looked around, "Oh no. Come on Shute. You must find them."

"What just happened?" asked Princess Rele.

"Where did they go?" Fleur scanned the chamber fearfully.

Queen Acucallis laughed, "They'll suffocate in their sand coffin."

Shute soon realized he was vainly digging, "Ah, man they could be anywhere." Shute tried to look around but the fierce storm stung his eyes. The sun threatens to broil the human alive. "Captain will be fine. He doesn't have to breathe. But Bakunetsumaru and Zero, they'll suffocate." He tried his last resort, "Caaaaptaaaaain!" No response. "Zerrrrrooooooo!" Again no response. "Bakunetsumaaaaaaarruuuuu!" A muffled response came followed by a tornado containing violet rose petals and Stoic. The tornado raced across the sand, its trench being quickly filled by more sand. Shute ran to where he believed it originated while shouting, "Zero! Zero!" Shute found the Lacroix gundam spiting out sand and shaking himself off, "Are you okay Zero?" Shute slid down the crater to his friend.

Zero breathed deeply and nodded, "A little winded but still functioning." Zero leans on his sword recovering, "Now where-?"

"Teknoken!" A flaming X emerged from below the sand leaving two deep groves in its wake. Xantusia is right on the X's center, being pushed along until the rising X gets to high. Xantusia falls to the ground, left side scales charred. Bakunetsumaru quickly unburied himself, "I officially _hate_ the desert!" He spat out some sand.

"Bakunetsumaru!" Shute ran as Zero flew over to their comrade. Bakunestumaru continuously tries to prevent the sandstorm from burying him again, "Hey guys! Where's Captain?" Multiple explosions shot the sand high into the air. Captain and Cobrawn repeatedly fired projectiles at each other while at the same time avoiding the others. Captain had an aerial advantage while Cobrawn used his agility.

"Come on Captain!" Shute shouted. His cheer activated Captain's Soul Drive lighting his fighting fire. Both his Soul Drive and right fist shine brightly and can be seen through the storm. Cobrawn stopped and started in disbelief. He had only heard stories and now was about to be on the wrong end of Captain's ace in the hole.

"What the heck!" shouted Czar Frost.

Queen Acucallis gasped, "Oh no."

"Do it Captain!" cheered Chief Haro.

Captain wound up his punch; Cobrawn raised his arms. The attack connected with his lower chest sending the torai flying across the room and in to the far wall.

"Whoa!" shouted Prince Baruth.

"Alright Captain!" shouted Genkimaru and Azural.

"That looked painful," commented Eristis.

Princess Isocles cringed, "I hope he didn't break anything."

The sandstorm had finally come to a stop allowing clear vision. Stoic was covering where he had lost his breakfast and stood on all fours spitting out the taste. Xantusia was trying to stand up but can barely move his left extremities. Cobrawn sits hunched over coughing. The Gundam force slowly trudges their way up the battlefield. Xantusia sees them coming and shouts, "Say it Cobrawn! Please! I beg of you! Say it!" Cobrawn looks at his burnt friend, then at all of Stoic's weapons scattered around the field and over to his motion sick friend. Stoic looks back and nods in agreement. Cobrawn then looks up at his queen. She glares back, the look forbidding him from quitting. Cobrawn takes a few more breathes, "The royal guards of…Aerno…yield to the…Gundam Force."

"Simulation, terminated." The desert disappears and is replaced by the metal simulation chamber.

"They did it!" shouted Baruth, Genkimaru, and Azural. "They won!" The kids did a victory dance. The princess shared a group hug.

"Dude! That was awesome!" shouted Aqua.  
"What did I tell you?" Lucky and Aqua perform a high-five.

"I'll have to rethink my opinion of them," said Eristis.

Kibaomaru spoke, "I hope the next one is more exciting."

King Phoenix commented, "Bit of a rough start but not that bad of an ending."

"They are dead!" Queen Acucallis shouted. She stormed off.

Czar Frost sighed, "Women."

Prince Az cautiously approached the other kids, "How did they do that?"

Baruth made him a deal, "Stop calling them trashcans and we'll tell you."

Az nodded, "Okay."

Medics rushed to Xantusia, placed him on a stretcher, and carried him out. Stoic followed them. Before Cobrawn went he called out, "Gundam Force!' He crossed his arms over his chest bowed, then followed his teammates.

"All right!"

"Way to go guys!" The Gundam Force stood in the middle of the royal crowd constantly being congratulated and slapped on the back. Queen Acucallis's voice could be heard chewing out Cobrawn but was ignored.

A young female servant appeared, "Lunch is severed your majesties."

"It's about time, "said Bakunetsumaru, "That fight worked up and appetite."

At lunch, the mushas quickly devoured anything placed in front of them leaving some to wonder where they put it all. Captain, not requiring nutritional intake, chooses to only drink his beverage; Chief Haro, not wanting to reveal his identity as Shute's father Mark, did the same. There was much talk of the match; the kids adding sounds effects were appropriate. Queen Acucallis sat silently fuming, barely touching her food.

"I never doubted you guys for a second," said Aqua, "Heck, you could beat EagleEye then three guards was a breeze."

Captain replied, "It was not us but Fleur who defeated EagleEye. She deserves the most credit."

"Heh, don't bother," said Lucky, "She won't take any credit."

"Because I don't deserve it," said Fleur, "If destiny had not placed me in Neotopia then none of us would probably be here."

Baku swallowed, "Quit being so modest. You destroyed EagleEye and save the entire planet."

"He's right you know," said Eristis, "If EagleEye had not called all of his demons when he did, we would have lost the planet and our lives."

"Well yes," said Fleur, "But if I had not found the SDG, then I would be dead. I was at Death's doorstep after fighting Silver Death and if they were not there, I would not have survived."

"Bull!" said Shute, "We couldn't do anything to help you. All we did was get you to safety."

"Exactly," said Fleur, "You took me somewhere safe where I could recover. You saved my life. Of course then EagleEye did almost take me down with him."

"You forgot about when you got poisoned," Zero reminded her.

"Oh, right," said Fleur, "whoops."

"You got poisoned?" asked Isocles, "How?"

"EagleEye bit me while he was a snake," Fleur answered.

"Why were you that close to him?" asked Phoenix.

"I don't remember Papa," Fleur answered.

"It was because of your hot-headedness," said Zero, "You charged at him with out a plan."

"You're one to talk," Fleur snapped back, "You charged at EagleEye and ended up getting skewered."

Zero came back with, "I'll take being skewed over being poison any day of the week."

"Hmph!" Fleur turned her head away from him.

Kiba commented, "They way you two fight you think you were married." Fleur and Zero blushed. Phoenix tightens his muscles causing his retractable claws to be exposed. He quickly scratched the trop of his hands as an excuse and tried to keep his cool.

"They're not married," said Bakunetsu, "yet."

Zero swiftly kicked Baku in the shin. Baku filched and glared back at him. Zero used his eyes to motion to everyone else.

Shute stifled a laugh, "It wouldn't surprise me if they did get married."

"_Me either." _

"_Shhh!"_

Everyone looked up at where the voices came from. "What was that?" asked Azural.

"_You idiot they heard us."_

"_Shut up kid."_

Captain stood up and scanned the ceiling. He picked up two energy signals one of which he recognized, "Guneagle!"

"_Crap!" _Guneagle footsteps are heard overhead.

"_Don't leave me!"_ The second voice followed.

"Get back here Guneagle!" Captain chased the gundam followed by everyone else save Acucallis. Two yusha guards traced Guneagle's footsteps and predicted where he would be. They opened a secret panel that flipped Guneagle and a black and yellow knight gundam into the room. Guneagle quickly stood up and came face to face with his superior, "Um…'sup Captain?" he asked nervously.

Captain advanced on the young gundam, "And just what are you doing here instead of guarding Neotopia, Guneagle?"

"Hey come on," Guneagle pleaded, "The Gunchopper squad is still there."

"And you are not," said Captain.

The young knight recovered and looked up. Zero glared down at his squire, "Why are you not at your post Loki?"

Loki scrambled to his feet, Umm…I umm…uh…," he looked around for an answer then pleaded, "Don't hurt me! Rupert, Spiral, and Tunk are guarding the castle."

"And you're not!" Zero said angrily. Picking up the frighten squire.

Captain pulled his younger brother to his face, "You have deliberately disobeyed orders Guneagle. You punishment is to serve janitorial duty with Sazabi."

Chief Haro walked around behind Guneagle, "Also, no more flying until we return home." He opened Guneagle's jetpack, removed some chips, pocketed them, and closed the jet pack, "In the mean time, you can help the Zakos clean the Gundamusai." Captain roughly pushed Guneagle towards the exit, "Now go!"

Guneagle groaned and headed for his task. When he saw Lucky he whispered, "I'll meet up with you later." Lucky nodded in agreement.

"As for you," said Zero, "You are back on kitchen duty. Plus," he held his hand over Loki's head and took the young gundam's Mana, "I will hold onto your Mana as long as I see fit. Now go help Guneagle clean the Gundamusai!" Zero roughly tossed his squire in Guneagle's direction. Loki stumbled a bit then quickly followed Guneagle. Everyone else watched them go and started to whisper.

"He looked exactly like Lucky."

"What kind of knight abandons his post?"

"What kind of place doesn't issue enough discipline to keep the young 'uns in line?"

Czar Frost cleared his throat, "That was entertaining but the contest must go on. Let's say in, oh, two hours The Gundam Force faces Tougen in the simulation chamber."

Zako.

Zako!

Zako!!

ZAKO ZAKO HOUR!

Z1: Greeting ladies and gentlebots (notices Guneagle and Loki) and gundams. Today's meeting is all about…

Z1, Z2, & Z3: This new place and the contest! (crowd cheers)

Z1: Zako zako!  
Z3: I'm free! I'm free! I'm free from the demons zako!! (dances)

Z2: We know that zako. Anyway we are in kingdom called Facundra. Facundra and Skylark are just two of the five kingdoms one this planet. There's also Oceanica, Tougen, and Aerno zako.

Z1: As you know, both gundam and humans live in Skylark zako. In Oceanica, an underwater kingdom with several islands scattered about, there are water gundam and mer-humans. In Facundra, there are these weird furry-feathered bird like creators called yusha. Over in Aerno lives the pouched lizards called torai.

Z1: Those who remember Thief, he is a torai zako.

Z2: Can I continue zako?

Z1: Go right ahead zako.

Z2: And finally in Tougen are these snow-white furry creators called gun-to.

Z3: While we were in Skylark fighting EagleEye all of the other kingdoms were on the opposite side of the planet fighting off the demon masses zako. They were about to lose when EagleEye called them so he could power up and try to defeat Princess Fleur.

Z1 & Z2: And he failed miserably zako.

Z2: But two of these kings can't be that old zako. King Eristis looks very young and so does King Aqua.

Z1: That's because Eristis and his twin sister Isocles are about a year older then Fleur and Aqua is about an year and half younger then Lucky zako.

Z3: Zako...that's a scary thought. So does that make Prison-I mean Phoenix the oldest king zako?"

Z1: Actually Queen Acucallis is the oldest zako.

Z2: And her guards got thrash by the Gundam Force zako!

Z3: Cobrawn, Stoic and Xantusia had the advantage in the beginning by catching the gundams off guard with the simulated sandstorm, which felt all too real zako. But when provoked, the gundams knocked away the competition and forced Cobrawn to throw in the towel.

Z1: Next up in the competition is Tougen the Ice Kingdom zako.

Z2: They better bundle up zako.

Z3: So who rules what?

Z1: King Phoenix as we know rules Skylark. King Aqua rules Oceanica. King Eristis rules Facundra. Czar Frost rules Tougen. And Queen Acucallis rules Aerno.

Z2: So that makes Aerno and queendom instead of a kingdom right?

Z1: I guess it would.

Z3: Wait, wait, wait before we go who are, these four? (a picture shows Zero's squires)

Z1 & Z2: Ummm…good question zako.

Loki: I can answer that. (points to them in turn) This is me Loki. The green and white one is Rupert. The red and brown one is Spiral. And the blue and black one is Tunk.

Z1: Is it just me or does Tunk look like Deathscythe?

Z2: Yeah a little bit.

Z3: And look what they did to our Commander Sazabi! (cries)

Guneagle: He deserves worst.

All Zakos: Who asked you zako!

Z2: And not to mention Lord T (cries)

Loki: Who cares about him.

Z1, Z2, & Z3: (fuming) Get off! (kicks Loki off the stage) And stay off gundam!

Z1: Insolent little brat. (curtain closes) Anyway for the future of the treaty.

All Zakos: Zako soldiers fight! Yeah!!!!


	4. Round Two! Freeze Over!

Own SD Gundam Force I do not. How many times must I tell you lot? Err… don't ask.

Shute furiously looks around the Gundamusai, "Come on. Where is it?" He opens countless crates, each time burying himself half way only to come up empty-handed, "Nope not there. Nope. Not here. Or here. No. No. Darn! Where are they?" He moves to the next crate, "At this rate I'll never find them in time."

Rami's soft voice chimes in, "Find what Shute?"

"My winter gears and the gundams scarves," Shute answers, "Without that heavy coat I'll go hypothermic against the Tougens."

"All winter items are located in storage sector C-23," said Rami, "I will guide you there." The door whooshed open, wall lights pointing right.

"Thanks Rami! You're the best." Shute follows the lights into a room full of crates, "Um...Rami? Could you be a little more specific?"

"Sorry Shute," said Rami, "But I do not know exactly what crate contains all winter apparel."

Shute groaned, "Great. I only have half an hour left." He opens the first crate and starts digging.

"Is that you Shute?" Guneagle walks in.

Startled, Shute screams, bumps his head, then falls into the crate, the lid closing behind him.

Guneagle quickly opens the crate and looks in, "Sorry about that Shute. I didn't mean to scare you."

Shute rubs his head, "Don't worry about it. Maybe you can help me."

Guneagle shrugs, "Okay, what do you need help with?"

Shute climbed out of the crate, "We need to find some heavy winter gear. It's in here somewhere."

"You got it," Guneagle and Shute start digging through the crates.

"This place is huge!" Baruth looked around in awe of the Gundamusai's sheer size.

"I told you it was big," Genkimaru replied. Him and Azural were showing Az and Baruth the Zako Zako Hour stage area.

Az eyed the stage, "Those little green guys put on a show here?"

"Every now and then, yeah," answered Genkimaru, "They usually do one after a big event."

Azural pouted, "I wanna see a show."

"Zako, Come back after the fight this afternoon zako zako," one zako solider answered.

Baruth looked around some more, "So is this like a moving base or something?"

Genkimaru shrugged, "I guess so."

Az, being the tallest, looked down at Baruth and whispered, "You still haven't told me why gundams are more than just robots."

Baruth answered, "Simple, they act jus' like us don't they?"

Az had never thought of it that way, "Yeah, they kinda do."

"Come back here you stupid elmechus!" A cluster of nine elmechus scuttled into the stage area. Three each dragged one red scarf behind them as the robotic mice scurried around the kids. Guneagle leaps at the elmechus and frightens the kids, making them scattered in different directions. After a rough landing, Guneagle snagged a scarf and yanked it from the mice, "I got another one Shute!"

Shute runs in out of breath, "Two down, two to go." He wore a scarf and had shouldered a heavy pack.

Azural poked her head out from behind the zako stage, "What are you guys doing?"

Shute drops the pack, "Chasing the elmechu."

"Elmechu. Elmechu." Waving their tails, the remaining elmechus taunt Shute and Guneagle while holding onto the remaining scarves. Shute and Guneagle stare them down ready to jump again.

"Go!" Shute and Guneagle raced at the mice, which promptly split in two directions. Leading the Neotopians on another chase. Guneagle's elmechus ran into a small deep crevasse. Guneagle stretches his arm as far as possible but could not reach, "Darn it!"

Shute had got into a tug-o-war with the elmechus over the scarf, "Come on! Let go!"

"Elmechu! Elmechu!"

Shute pulls harder freeing the scarf and toppling backwards at the same time, "Three down! One to go!"

Guneagle frantically looks for the remaining scarf wishing he could fly. He sees the red scarf flick away and chases it down, "Gotcha!" He pounces the mice.

"Elmechu!" They scurried away causing Guneagle to perform a sliding face planter.

"Ow!" Guneagle rubs his sore faceplate.

Shute sees them, "Zakos! Get that scarf!" Several zakos looks were he was pointing and spot the scarf. One swiftly snatches it away.

"Here you go zako," he hands Shute the scarf.

"Thanks," Shute replies.

"Heads up!" Guneagle tosses his scarf at Shute nailing the human in the face.

He replies muffled, "Thanks Guneagle!" Az, Azural, Baruth, and Genkimaru, were digging through Shute's sack.

"Are you that cold?" asked Az.

Baruth commented, "It's burning up down here."

Genkimaru pulls out a coat, "What's with all the extra armor?"

"It's going to keep me warm while we fight the gun-tos," Shute answers, 'I don't plan on freezing to death."

Baruth digs through the clothes, "This won't help if Hiejiji uses his special attack." The furry prince reached into his light coat and pulled out a small heart shaped device, "Here take this. But don't let Pa know."

Shute turns the mechanism over in his hands, closely examining the alien technology, "What is it?"

"A heart warmer," Baruth answered, "It will keep your blood from freezing."

Shute smiled and pocketed the device, "Thanks. I better get going. I'll see you later!" He runs out of the Gundamusai sack and scarves in tow.

Bakunetsumaru is out on the castle grounds training and kiaing, "they won't catch me off guard this time." He leaps high into the air and attacks an invisible target.

"Captain are you sure your systems will not freeze?" Chief Haro asks again.

Captain once more reassures him, "I have taken the necessary precautions, sir. I am 100 positive that my systems will not freeze.

Zero was practicing his magic trying to think of a way to stay warm. He slices the air and shoots out a small short-range fireball. He groans, "Why does fire have to be my weakest magic?"

Captain orders, "Zero! Bakunetsumaru! Let's go! We have only twenty minutes to get back!"

Shute is waiting, dress head to toe in heavy winter wear, for his friends in front of the hall leading to the simulation chamber.. Baruths heart warmer is firmly attached to his chest. Hiejiji, Adalbjorg, and Polaris, the three Tougen guards, lumber pass the skinny human. Captain, Zero, and Bakunetsumaru follow them and stop at Shute.

"Are you ready Shute?" asked Captain.

Shute nods, "Yep. They won't freeze me."

Zero gives Shute and awkward look, "How can you move in all that?"

Bakunetsumaru looks at Shute confused, "What did you do to your armor?"

"Nothing," Shute answers, "I'm just dressed warmly."

This received another confused look from Baku. He decided to poke the human for an answer, "Weird…."

"Hold up guys!" Fleur runs up to them, "Good, I didn't think I would catch…you…Shute is that you?"

Shute adjusts his ski goggles, "What? I don't want to freeze in there."

Zero bows, "Greeting Princess Fleur. Why have you come?"

"To wish you good luck," she answered.

"I don't need luck I have skills," Bakunetsumaru answers.

"Let's go. The match is about to start," Captain snaps his mouth guard shut and enters the hall followed by Shute and Baku. Zero turned to follow but Fleur grabs his hand. He turns around and is met with a kiss on the cheek.

Fleur smiled, "Don't freeze in there okay sweetie?"

Hearts danced in Zero's eyes, his hand follows her curving command fin then cups her cheek, "Don't worry I won't angel."

Bakunetsu shouts, "Zero! Stop making out and come on!"

"Coming!" Zero shouts back, "'Till later we meet again princess." Zero and Fleur parted ways.

"Hyuk hyuk hyuk! Your Gundam Force is in trouble now!" Czar Frost laughs.

"And why do you say that?" asked King Luther Lacroa.

Frost snickers, "Hiejiji is by no doubt the strongest and wisest fighter I've got. His son Polaris is extremely athletic, and Adalbjorg, well, he used to work for the other side of the law."

King Lacroa shifts his gaze back to the chamber, "This should prove interesting."

"Where's Shute?" asked Rele.

"Right there," answered Eristis.

"Where?" asked Rele.

"That furry ball next to Captain," said Isocles.

Lucky shivers, "I do not envy them right now."

"You and me both," said Aqua.

Down on the battlefield, Hiejiji stood emotionless and weaponless, his fur sticking out from under his heavy clothing. Polaris eagerly fingered his plasma spiked staff ready to go. Adalbjrog leaned on his club bored out of his mind wondering why he was even here. Opposite was the Gundam Force, sporting their weapons, and each wore a red scarf with the appropriate symbol sown in gold and white on the end.

Hiejiji speaks, "Activate Tougen!" The gundams prepared for a blizzard but instead found themselves being pushed into the air as snow quickly collected around them. After the earthquake, the simulation chamber resembled a snowy mountainous scene. One by one the gundams and Shute poked their heads out of the snow. They were on a high mountainside, the winter sun shining above.

Bakunetsumaru pulls himself out of the snowdrift, "That was unexpected."

Zero brushes off his armor, "It's better then a sandstorm."

"That's for sure," Shute knocks the snow off his heavy winter wear.

Captain literally spun the snow off, "The gun-tos fur will make them nearly invisible in the snow. Everyone watch your back and look for movement. We are an open target."

"So what first Dad?" asked Polaris.

Hiejiji watches the Gundam Force, "We wait. A surprise attack will not work as Cobrawan showed. Let's see what they do first."

Adalbjorg sighed, "What a drag. I say we go from behind."

"In order to do that we would need to be behind them first," said Hiejiji, "We will wait for them to come to us."

"Watch your footing everyone," said Captain, "There are layers ice mixed in with this snow." Captain carefully descends the mountain followed by Bakunetsumaru. Zero flew ahead, looking for the gun-tos. Shute's foot slipped on the invisible ice causing him to get tossed down the mountain as a screaming snowball. He quickly picks up speed but is stopped by another mountain, "Ouch…."

"Shute!" Captain missteps and started rolling down the mountain. He reaches for Baku only managing to pull the samurai down with him. As twin snowballs, they rolled and ended up crashing next to Shute.

Queen Acucallus busted out laughing, "Hey knight! Go join your friends in the snow!" she heckles. Rele sneered at her but tried to ignore her. Queen Acucallus continues to laugh and heckle the gundams in the Ancient Tongue (A/N: also know as Skylarkain) until Fleur spat, "Zip it lizard!" A dead silence fell on the royal crowd.

"Oh, real mature," Acucallis says sarcastically. Fleur whispers a word under her breath.

"Are you three okay!?" Zero shouts.

"We're fine!" Baku shouts back.

"Now!" Polar and Adalbjorg darted from their hiding spot and raised their weapons at the gundams.

"Look out!" Captain fired his head mounted gattling gun at Polaris. The athletic youth easily dodged.

"Greased Ice!" A long sheet of ice formed in front of Polaris. He jumped on it and rapidly sped towards Captain, Shute, and Bakunetsumaru picking up speed, "You're mine!" Polaris raised his plasma spike staff ready to strike.

"Not if I can stop you!" Baku crossed his swords, "Tekyo-ken!" The flaming X races towards Polaris melting his ice sheet. The two attacks meet and cause an explosion. Both Baku and Polaris emerged unscathed and attacked each other using fancy footwork.

"I call Captain!" Adalbjorg runs at Captain Gundam protecting his front with a stronger then steel ice shield.

"We'll just see about that!" Zero prepares an attack.

Adalbjorg saw him, "Get him Tundragon!" An ice dragon, that resembles an ice sculpture emerges from the snow and attacks Zero. Zero switches tactics and raises his shield but Tundragon manages to knock the knight out of the sky and into a snow bank.

"Zero!" Shute shouts.

"Worry about yourself!" Adalbjorg zipped from behind his shield and punches both Captain and Shute in the heart/ Soul Drive sending them flying towards the spectators. Although reinforced glass protected them, many of the spectators stepped back as Captain and Shute slam into the glass then slip and fall onto the mountainside below. They come to a stop after sliding a little ways. The spectators let out a collective groan.

"That had to hurt," commented Lucky.

Captain and Shute sit hunched over in the snow arms crossed. "Are you okay Shute?" Captain asks.

Shute nods, "I'm f-fine C-C-Captain."

Adalbjorg looks at the Neotopians, then at his furry hands, "Either I'm losing my touch or the gundam is winterized and the human has on a heart warmer. Time to step things up a notch." Adalbjorg disappears in a breath of wind.

"He vanished!" Azural shouts.

"Beings don't just vanish," said Az.

"Well he just did," said Genkimaru. Baruth looked around for his warrior.

Czar Frost wore a sinister look, "Get them Death Wind."

A harsh wind blew around Captain and Shute. Adalbjorg appears in one spot, vanishes, then in another, then vanishes again.

"Get down Shute!" Captain protectively stands over his best friend as his scanners keep track of their attacker. Adalbjorg emerges from the wind, freezes Captain's shield, then punches it shattering the shield and landing a solid hit on the gundam. Shute and Captain slide the mountain a little further before coming to a stop. Adalbjorg slides down after them brandishing a small gun, "Good bye." He fired it twice, Captain holds up his arms ion defense and protects Shute as the shivering human covers himself. They hear ice forming around them. Shute looks up and laughs, "Alright Zero!" Zero hi-field had blocked the ice shots.

Zero flies into the shield, "Are you alright?"

"Yes," answered Captain. Are you?"

"A little frozen but I will be fine," Zero answered.

"Oh, Come on!" shouted Adalbjorg.

Zero and Captain stand back to back, "Ready?"

"Ready!" Zero drops the shield. They charge at him full force.

"Heh. Please," says Adalbjorg, "Tundragon!"

Tundragon appears from behind his master and attacks Captain, Zero, and Shute pushing them down the mountain in an icy chill heading towards Bakunetsumaru and Polaris.

Polaris spots the ice dragon and jumps out of the way while Baku was swallowed by the attack.

Polaris fingers his ripped jacket, "Warn me next time!"

Tundragon then jumps into the air and slams the Gundam Force into the packed snow a good foot and a half. The ice dragon continues through them further freezing the winded Force. With allowing recovery time, Adalbjorg starts his wind attack again. Snowflakes turn into razors and slashed across the gundams armor and Shute's already torn clothes.

Hiejiji watched from afar, "Adalbjorg. Several years ago he was better known as Death Wind, a murder who attacked relentlessly. No one knew his secret or how to stop him. I figured it out. But can they before it is to late?" The Gundam Force was at Adalbjorg's mercy. His attacks were far too rapid for the eye to see. His onslaught continued until blood was drawn. Adalbjorg stops, his back to his wounded foes. Sparks flew from the gundams damaged armor; Shute drew shallow breaths and shivered, trying his best to get warm. Adalbjorg looks at his furry hands, "It's been awhile."

Hiejiji walks forward and stands over the Gundam Force. Each was on his stomach slightly curled up; their scarves mere pieces of shredded fabric, as was Shute's winter wear. Hiejiji then stretches his hand into the air with all five fingers extended. Slowly one by one they drop.

"What is he doing?" asked Chief Haro.

"The countdown," answered Eristis, "if one of the Gundam Force is not back one his feet by fifth-teen, Tougen wins."

Queen Acucallis excitedly counted aloud, "five…six…seven…eight…." Hiejiji counts ten then stretches his hand one more time. On twelve, he hesitated, "Well, he sure is stubborn that Captain Gundam."

Captain pushes himself up and returns to his feet, "We are not finished yet." Hiejiji drops his hand and smiles.

"No way!" shouts Baruth.

"Alright!" Lucky shouts.

"Yes!" Fleur and Rele say together.

Genkimaru and Azural laugh, "Alright gundams!" Genki shouts.

Chief Haro sighs in relief, "I hope they don't do that again."

"Impossible!" Frost shouts.

Phoenix laughs, "I told you it takes a lot to keep them down."

Bakunetsumaru props himself up, "Why did you hold back? You had us."

"Mercy," Adalbjorg spoke with his head hung, "Until Hiejiji showed it to me, I never knew nor heard of such a thing. He could have killed me those many years ago. Some days I wish he did. But instead, I was given mercy and a second chance. A second life in which I do not kill for pleasure, for fun."

Baku gets his feet under him, "I see…it is your way. Just as mine is to never give up, no matter what."

Hiejiji then asks Captain, "Will you continue or yield?"

"We will never give up!" Zero returned to his feet.

"Even at the expense of your teammates?" Hiejiji inquires, "The human boy Shute. He would be dead if not for the heart warmer. But even that will not prevent him from going hypothermic."

"D-d-don't l-listen to him C-C-C-Captain!" Shute weakly shouts, curled in a tight ball, "Y-you can b-beat him before I fr-fr-freeze!"

The old gun-to sighs, "know this then. If you wish to continue then I will have no choice. I do not wish to-"

"Stop stalling and fight already!" Bakunetsu shouts angrily.

Hiejiji closes his eyes, "Very well." A strong wind picks up and swirls around the fighters.

"Now is an excellent time for them to run," said Aqua.

"Get out of there guys," said Lucky.

"If you're smart you'll move," said Isocles.

"Run guys," said Fleur.

"Quickly run and hide," said Eristis.

"W-wait," said Rele, "Why should they run?"

"If they don't move," said Phoenix, "Consider them dead."

Czar Frost smiles, "Do it Hiejiji."

Hiejiji opens his eyes, now resembling cold hard ice, "Gale Force Blizzard." The wind howled loudly and rattled the mountains. The Gundam Force ducks down against the wind, ice and snow quickly gathering on them. The wind at first slowly pushed them back then faster and faster. Losing grip, their weapons fly from their hands and hit the far wall freezing rock solid on impact. Shute felt himself beginning to be picked up by the wind. He grabbed onto whatever was close by put was soon flying backwards, "Captain!"

"Shute!" Captain jumps into the wind and flies towards Shute. He grabs the shivering boy and anchors himself into the snow, holding Shute close, "Don't worry I got you Shute." Shute curled close to Captain absorbing his body heat.

"Ahh!" Zero and Bakunetsumaru were picked up and sent flying backwards.

"Zero! Bakunetsumaru! Grab on!" Captain shouted. Zero and Baku each grab one of Captain's arms and plants themselves in the snow against the pounding blizzard.

Icicles hang from Zero's armor and weigh down his cape, "I don't know how much more we can take!"

"We have to hang on!" Baku shouts, "He can't keep this up forever." Icicles also hung from Baku's armor. Shute buried himself deeper into Captain's arms as snow and ice try to freeze the boy and push down his gravity deifying tuff.

"Give up!" Polaris shouts, "You can't win!"

"This move stopped Tundragon!"

Adalbjorg shouts, "Give up!"

The blizzard picks up momentum, lifting the Gundam Force once more into the air and hurtles them towards the wall. Captain flexes his back mounted engine's wings and fires it up. This combined force and weight allows Captain to momentarily hang in midair, until the ice gathering on his engine was no longer being melted off quick enough. Many scanners blipped and alarmed Captain, "Oh no! My systems are beginning to freeze up!"

"Hang in there Captain!" Baku shouts. It is no use. Engine frozen, Captain and co are slammed into the wall.

Hiejiji stops his attack out of breath causing the blizzard to suddenly die. Captain's back mounted engine is frozen to the wall incased in ice. Zero is on all fours, hands and feet frozen to the floor. Baku is propped up on his back, his lower arms, hands, and feet frozen to the ground. Shute shivers and quakes as he curls as close as possible to Captain who keeps a tight grip on his best friend. Captain knows they have been beaten, "The Gundam Force yields to the Guards of Tougen!"

"Simulation, terminated."

The snowy mountains disappeared but the ice binding them did not. Hiejiji, Polaris, and Adalbjorg run to them pulling off their jackets, "Here you go," they each wrap their coat around either Shute, Zero, or Bakunetsumaru. Each gun-to wore a heavy tunic reveling their muscular furry arms. They begin to break away at the ice binding the gundams.

Captain pulls the coat tightly around Shute trying to warm him, "It's okay Shute. I'll keep you warm."

"Captain," Hiejiji spoke, "I see now that this 'peace' treaty is a two way door. It is not only so that you can help us but also so that we may in turn help you. That is why King Phoenix has suggested this Inter Dimensional Peace Treaty."

ZAKO ZAKO HOUR!

Z1: Greetings ladies and gentlebots. Today's meeting is all about…

Z1, Z2, & Z3: The Gundam Force vs. Tougen!

Z1: Zako zako!

Z2: In the second round of the competition the ice warriors, called gun-tos, defeated the Gundam Force.

Grappler: Figures. The one fight we decide _not_ to watch and the gundams get beat.

Z3: Polaris and Bakunetsumaru stayed pretty much in a stale mate throughout the entire fight, both equally matched in foot work and fighting style zako. Adalbjorg used his own creation called Tundragon, a dragon made completely out of ice, to attack the gundams and attempt to freeze them.

Z2: However zako it was Hiejiji's Gale Force Blizzard which stopped the Gundam Force and forced Captain to surrender.

Z1: I can't believe Captain didn't throw in the towel earlier zako. It was obvious that they were fighting a losing match.

Z2: Captain's always been stubborn and will probably stay that way until he's deactivated zako.

Z3: You know zako, if it wasn't for the human nearing freezing to death Captain would have kept going.

Z1: No crap Sherlock.

Z2: Who is Sherlock zako?

Z1: I don't know. I just heard the humans say it a few times zako. Anyway for the future of the treaty, Zako soldiers fight! Yeah!

What do you think? Review please. I tried a different writing style so tell me if you like it.


	5. Chapter 5

I really have no clue what to title this. Disclaimer: I do not own SD Gundam Force.

"Ah-choo! Ah-choo! Ah-choo!" Shute sniffled and reburied himself in the warming blanket.

"Here," a female yusha medic offers him some medicinal chocolate, "it will help your cold." Shute the medicine a slowly munches it.

Captain looks from the fire to Shute, "will you be alright?" Shute nodded.

Bakunetsumaru commented, "That was insane. You would think that they were trying to kill us."

"They might have been," said Zero.

"Hyuk! Hyuk! What did I tell ya?" stated Czar Frost triumphantly, "those gundams didn't stand a chance in the cold."

"They nearly killed Shute!" Chief Haro angrily shouted.

"The boy should have ran," replied Frost. Haro growled.

"Marvelous! Simply marvelous!" said Queen Acucallis, "My worthless foot soldiers should take lessons from Hiejiji."

"At those extreme temperatures it's a miracle they didn't freeze to death," said King Eristis.

"You went too far again Frost," stated Phoenix.

"Please," said Frost, "Those outlanders are jus' like the rest of you Gun Utilizing Nano Driven Automated Mechas. Your sole purpose of existence is to fight and serve others."

"Why you little!" King Aqua charged him.

Kibaomaru held out his arm stopping the young king, "Gun Utilizing Nano Driven Automated Mechas?"

Frost snickered, "It's were our gundams get their species name. Sure through evolution there have been…improvements. But all the same at their very core, they are the descendants of Beta 6753. And all those gundams he led into rebellion against their programming."

"Hmmm…," said Kibaomaru, "From what I have seen it is a good thing Beta 6753 did so. In case you have forgotten, Frost, a female gundam saved your life and the lives of all who live on this planet." He turns towards Fleur, Isocles, and Rele who are watching Az, Azural, Baruth, and Genkimaru slide across the floor on a block of ice. King Luther Lacroa softly chuckled, Chief Haro seemed to smile, King Phoenix stands proudly, and Eristis and Aqua share a silent laugh. Frost lets out a short growl, turns on his heel and exits the room. Queen Acucallis covers her face with her fan and follows him out.

Lucky walks over to the Gundam Force, "'Sup guys! Do you fell any better?"

"A little," Shute answered.

"I would fell better if they had not taken my armor," stated Bakunetsumaru. He pulled the blanket into his lap revealing his exposed gundamium skin, his synthetic muscles rippled beneath.

"They had good reason," said Lucky taking a seat by Captain, "There was a thin layer of ice on the inside of your armor. Trust me, the last thing you want is a cold or the flu."

Zero allowed his blanket to fall into his lap revealing his sleek muscular gundamium body. He then looks over his shoulder at his mended cape, "At least they left my cape."

A wolf whistle caused everyone to look up just in time to see a white feather float to the ground.

"By Mana I can't believe you did that!" they heard Rele shout.

"Hey, he is hot," Fleur answers.

Zero blushes and clears his throat, "I will take that as a complement Princess Fleur." The princess gasped.

"They heard us," said Isocles. The princess scamper back to the kids.

Zero chuckles. Baku shakes his head, "You know you should ask her."

"Don't even think about it," Lucky threatens. He then states, "I wish girls would notice me."

"Out of my way you!" Queen Acucallis is heard shoving a yusha servant aside, "This is so not good!"

"Shh! Keep your voice down," it was Frost, "Do you want some one to hear you?" Acucallis sighs then speaks the ancient tongue.

"What is she saying?" Captain asked.

Lucky translates, "I can't believe that blank blank trashcan force is tied. It's ruining our plans. They were not suppose to tie!"

Frost tries to clam her down in the same dialect, "Now, now Acucallis. This is but a mere monkey wrench in our plans. Who said they would beat Skylark and Facundra? They are going to lose to Oceanica. The knight and the samurai cannot swim remember?"

"Who told them that?' Shute asked.

Lucky shrugs and continues translating, "Don't worry. Once we get rid of them we can start on the blank spirit demons. They're useless. Hey!" Lucky shouted

"Shh!" said Zero and Baku in unison.

Acucallis deeply inhales, "You are right. I must stay focused on the plan. Let's continue this somewhere else."

"What the devil?" asked Lucky, "What plan?"

Captain speaks, "It is in our best interest to find out this plan and discover what they are up to."

"Hey Captain," Bakunetsu starts, "Care if I ask you something?"

"Go right ahead Bakunetsumaru," Captain replied.

Baku asks, " Why didn't your Soul Drive activate when Shute cheered?"

Captain felt his Soul Drive leap into his throat, "Um…well…I think…it is um…," Captain sighed, "I did not want to admit this but I was scared. Scared that I may lose my friends. Somehow fear froze all of my attack programs. I do not know why."

Shute reaches over and hugs the still armored gundam a task made easy by the absence of Captain's engine, "Don't be scared because of us okay? We're just fine, right guys?"

"Right," Zero and Baku answered in unison.

Captain nods, "Thank you my friends. I only wish I knew why fear caused unpleasant images to cloud my mind."

"Fear is a powerful emotion captain," said Zero, Powerful enough to freeze even the bravest warriors."

Baku scoffs, "Only if they do not know how to deal with fear."

"You have no room to talk Bakunetsumaru," Zero stated.

"And why is that?" challenged Bakunetsu.

Zero answers, "Because you are afraid of ghost."

Lucky caught a laugh, "Dude, you're afraid of ghost?"

"Ghost are illogical on my home world," Baku countered, "_That_ is the only reason I fear them."

Lucky stands, "Before I forget, we have decided the order of the remaining fights. First thing tomorrow you'll face Oceanica. After that, Skylark. And finally Facundra. Good night guys."

Captain replies, "Good night Prince Lucky."

"Oh, great. The water kingdom," says Shute, "Zero and Baku can't swim."

"Don't worry Shute," said Captain, "We will think of something."

Lucky steps behind the barrier and finds Fleur, Rele, Isocles, Aqua, and Eristis, "Hey guys!"

"Hey Lucky," Aqua greeted.

Fleur asked, "What's wrong Little Lucky?"

"Stop calling me that!" Lucky shouted. Then normal, "Acucallis and Frost are up to something."

"Like what?" asked Eristis.

"That's what we have to find out," Lucky answered.

"We're going to eaves-drop on them?" asked Isocles.

Lucky nods, "That's the plan."

"I take it all of you have done this before," Rele stated.

"Yes," answers Fleur, "Do you want to come?"

Rele shrugs, "Okay. Sounds fun."

Using Demonico's tracking abilities, Fleur, Rele, Isocles, Aqua, Lucky, and Eristis find Acucallis and Frost talking on an overhead catwalk. Eristis leads them through a secret passage and onto a steel beam a few feet above the catwalk hidden in the shadows. They carefully cross the beam until they were right above the conversing duo.

"Where is that whelp?" Acucallis growled.

"You called your majesty?" Cobrawn appears on the walkway.

Acucallis instantly knocks him to the floor, "Why did you surrender to those ingrates?"

Cobrawn returned to his feet, "I could not risk my teammates lives. As their leader I-"

Acucallis rakes her clawed hands across his face, "Leader? In case you have forgotten _I _am _your _ruler! Whatever _I_ say goes!"

"Yes, my queen," Cobrawn answers, "But what is done is done. I cannot change the past."

Acucallis sneers at him, "Leave my sight." Cobrawn bows and leaves. The enraged queen then turns to Frost, "Well?"

"Right," Czar Frost then calls out, "Adalbjorg!"

A gust of cold winter wind and he appeared, "Yes sire?" asked Adalbjorg.

Czar frost delivers a swift punch to his warrior's abdomen, "You did not fulfill your duty."

Adalbjorg holds his stomach while on his knees, "Forgive me sire. But it is against my new moral. I have vowed never to kill again."

Frost glares at him, "Defy me again and your sentence will be carried out."

"Yes sire," Adalbjorg disappears in a breath of wind.

Acucallis rubs her temples, "Now what? Oceanica is suppose to be their lost. Now how do we end Phoenix's ridiculous idea? If the Gundam Force signs onto the treaty then I'll never rid this planet of those trashcans."

Frost grumbles, "I don't know. Perhaps if we slept on it?"

"Good idea," said Acucallis, "It is getting late. Good night."

"G'night," Frost and Acucallis part ways.

"Whoa!" said Aqua, "They're never going to believe us."

"We have to try," said Rele.

"If you do not have proof then I cannot believe you," said Phoenix.

"But we _are _telling the truth," said Lucky.

"Come on you have to believe us," said Aqua.

"What we say is true," said Eristis.

"Please Papa?" Fleur pleaded.

"Please trust us Father," Rele begged.

"Please?" asked Isocles.

"Sorry," answered King Lacroa, "But I agree with Phoenix. I find it hard to believe you with out proof." Him and Phoenix leave the room.

"Anything else?" asked Kibaomaru.

"You believe us?' asked Rele.

Chief Haro answers, "This is a matter of dimensional security. Now please make sure that you have told us anything and everything you can."

ZAKO ZAKO HOUR!

Z1: Greetings ladies and gentlbots. Today's meeting is all about

Z1, Z2, and Z3: Queen Acucallis's and Czar Frost's plot against the Gundam Force zako!

Z1: Zako zako!

Z3: While the Gundam Force was recovering from their fight against Tougen, Prince Lucky, AKA Demonico, overheard Acucallis and Frost discussing some sort of plot zako.

Z2: I wonder what the torai queen and the gun-to czar have against gundams zako?

Z3: I don't know zako but we need to warn Prisoner of it.

Z1; His name is Phoenix zako.

Z2: From what we have gathered Queen Acucallis has been a long time hater of the gundam species zako. Reasons being that gundams were once considered lower then them have risen up to the status of being recognized as living beings and have also claimed the crown of both Skylark and Oceanica.

Z3: However zako, I have found one thing that doesn't quite make sense.

Z1 & Z2: What's that zako?

Z3: When Frost and Phoenix were just little tikes they were the best of friends. But now for reasons unknown Frost has also turned against the gundams zako.

Z1: Hey your right zako. But from what heard Frost and Phoenix are still good friends.

Z2 & Z3: Zakooooo!

Z3: Wait wait wait! I got it zako!

Z1 & Z2: Got what zako?

Z3: If Phoenix and Frost are still good buddies then Frost must be acting as a spy!

Z2: Your right zako!

Z1: That's the only logical explanation zako!

Z2: But if Frost is playing double agent then why didn't Phoenix believe the younger royalty when they told them what they found out?

Z1: Phoenix does work-

Z3: -rather mysteriously zako.

Z1: Anyway for the future of the treaty

All zakos: Zako soldiers fight! Yeah!

This chapter basically was just a filler. I hope the Zako Zako Hour was better this time. Review please.


	6. Early Morining Water Battle

Disclaimer: I don't own SD Gundam Force. Man I get tired of writing that. Anyway, on to the underwater battle.

An early morning haze draped the sleepy kingdom. Nestled between the mountains, the, sun, a bright red orb, sat warming the planet. Inside the castle grounds however, beings were stirring in the dawn's light.

"We are screwed!" Bakunetsumaru shouted, "we can't win an underwater fight."

"We have to try," said Zero, "if we lose it will be one win, two losses."

Shute got an idea, "Hey Captain. Do we have any of the Dark Axis underwater equipment on the Gundamusai."

"Not to my knowledge," Captain answered.

Baku heads for the door, "Well, let's go look."

"Sorry Captain," Rami chirped, "but there is no underwater equipment on board at this time."

Shute hangs his head in defeat, "So much for my plan."

Captain speaks up, "Do not despair Shute. I have an idea. Rami, activate the inter-dimensional communicator."

"Roger." A hologram appeared in the back of the cockpit.

Juli appears and yawns, "It's a bit early for you to be getting in trouble guys."

"Juli," Captain spoke, "We need any underwater technology we recovered from the Dark Axis."

Koa-Lynn had over heard him and appeared next to Juli, "That's a no can do Captain."

"Why not?' Captain asked.

Kao-Lynn scratches his head nervously, "Unfortunately when we were testing the equipment it kind of blew up almost taking Gundiver 4 with it."

"They what!" Bakunetsumaru shouted wide-eyed. Zero stared in belief.

"Hey don't worry about it," Koa-Lynn began his karate again, "Gundiver 4 is fine and with Bell's help, we'll have it working my tomorrow morning."

Shute protests, "But the Oceanica fight is in one hour!"

"One hour?" asked Kao-Lynn, "One hour! Oh dear! Oh dear, oh dear, oh me, oh my! I'm terribly sorry but this is all that we can do. Ah hoo!" A small gate deposits a missile launcher and a metal rod, "For Captain and underwater missile launcher and for Shute, an underwater battle pole. Zero and Bakunetsumaru, I was working on some hydro swords for the two of you but I am unable to complete them in time."

"Good luck everyone," said Juli, "Sounds like you're going to need it."

"Your help is appreciated," Captain bowed as the hologram turned off.

"Oh great," Bakunetsu shouted sarcastically, "_Now_ what do we do?"

"Could you stop shouting Bossanova?" Lucky walked in, "Morning. What's with the long faces?"

Zero answers, "Neither me nor Bakunetsumaru can swim underwater and we are fighting Oceanica in under an hour."

"No sweat that's why I'm here," Lucky opened his hand, "Here use these." His open palm held four metal rings with a solid ocean green band, three of which were big enough for a gundam.

Shute picks up the smallest ring, "What are they?"

"Yionk!" Genkimaru snatches the remaining rings from Lucky and scurries to his high spot.

"Genkimaru!" Baku shouts, "Bring those back now!" Genkimaru sticks his tongue out at him.

Genkimaru proceeded to place one on his middle finger, "What kind of weird ring is this?"

Lucky snickers, "Activo." The ring's green band glows brightly

"Huh?" Genkimaru cocks an eyebrow. The glowing ceased, "What was that all about?" He hears Shute scream in surprise then sees Captain and Zero looking at him weirdly while Bakunetsumaru and Lucky were on the floor laughing. "What?" Genki asked, "What's wrong with you guys?" He spots a fish fin on his arm. Wide-eyed Genkimaru examines the rest of the body and finds that he has become more fish like. Fins are on his legs, arms, back, and head. Thin, metal webbing had grown between his fingers from the ring. Even his eyebrows have become more hydrodynamic. "AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Genkimaru fumbles the remaining rings and desperately tries to remove his, "Get it off! Get it off!"

Lucky stops laughing, "O…okay I've had my fun. Sin-activo." The ring glowed once more; Genki changed back, yanked the ring off, and tosses it across the room. He then delivers a flying kick to Prince Lucky's face, "Freak!" The kid musha scurries away.

Lucky rubs his face, "Jeez, it was just a joke."

Shute fearfully looks at the ring, "Uh…what are these?'

"Ocean rings," Lucky answered, "they change the wearer into an oceankin. It will allow you the breath underwater and swim better."

"But Prince Lucky," Captain started, "the rules clearly state that we can only use technology found on any of our worlds or on the Gundamusai."

"No problem," Lucky takes Shute's ring and tosses it under a chair, "There now if you can find them you can use them sense you _found _them on the Gundamusai. Besides I won't take no as an answer. Hubert, Karisa, Raptor and I were up all last night looking for them."

"You have a very weird way of thinking Lucky," Captain commented.

"Works for me," Baku and Zero find the rings.

"This provides an even playing field Captain,' said Zero.

Captain knew he was out voted, "Hmm…very well."

"What's wrong Aqua?" asked Princess Isocles, "Are you worried about the fight?"

"I'm not worried about Riley, Bengal, and Marina," he answered, "I'm worried about the Gundam Force."

Prince Lucky gives him a friendly punch, "I wouldn't worry if I were you."

"What are you up to?" Princess Fleur asked.

Lucky holds up his hands, "Nothing sis. What makes you think I'm up to something?"

"You sneaked out last night," King Eristis answered.

"I just needed some fresh air is all," Lucky stated.

Rele looks down into the chamber, "I do pray that Shute will be okay."

"Relax," said Lucky, "he'll be fine."

"What are you up to?" King Phoenix asked.

"Nothing father," Lucky answered.

King Aqua looked at Lucky, "You're up to something and you didn't tell me about it."

"I'm not up to anything!" Lucky nearly shouted.

Down in the simulation chamber, the Oceankins and the Gundam Force prepared to fight. Marina, the sole female, shyly folded her hands, "Good luck Gundam Force."

Bengal, the mer-man, finishes his leg stretches, "Don't expect us to go easy on you."

Bakunetsumaru scoffed, "We weren't planning on it."

Their leader, Riley, twirled his triton, "Everyone ready?" They nodded, "Activate Oceanica!"

"Activo!"

Hundreds of gallons of seawater flooded the chamber, a small handful of islands shot to the surface. Coral reefs lined most of the islands and walls and sand hid the floor. Riley, marina, and Bengal swiftly and effortlessly swam around the obstacles. Riley and Marina easily changed course with but a quick flick of their tail, Bengal's webbed feet and hands allowed for easy maneuvering as his swim trunks whipped in the current. The mer-man flexes the gills on the sides of his neck, "Where are they?"

Riley looks up, "Probably at the surface. Let's go!"

Marina's scanner beeped, "Missile!" Bengal and her scatter leaving Riley to take the hit, damaging his dorsal fin.

He quickly stops his tumble downside up, "Who hit me!?"

A white blur shot pass, "Did you think it would be that easy?" Captain stopped, turned, around, and smiled.

"What the!?" Chief Haro's ears flapped wildly.

"Captain!" Rele, Fleur, Genki, and Azural questioned in unison.

Fins stuck out of Captain's arms and legs. His back mounted engine had slimmed down becoming more hydrodynamic. A fine then metal membrane had grown between his fingers.

Confused and shocked, Riley rights himself and rubs his eyes, "That's impossible!"

Bengal and Marina returned, "Where did he get an ocean ring?" Bengal asked.

"We found them on the Gundamusai," answered Shute swimming up to his friend.

"Shute!" Rele cried out in disbelief. Shute very closely resembled a mer-man. His hands and feet were webbed; arms, legs, and back decorated with fins. Gils could be seen on the sides of his neck. His only clothes were a pair of swim trunks.

"You _ found _them?" Bengal asked unsure.

"Yes," Bakunetsumaru answered as he and Zero swam up behind Captain and Shute. the Blazing Samurai's helmet horns have been replaced with fins as did Zero's helmet crest. Both had webbed hands and fins on their legs and arms. Baku however sported a dorsal fin.

Genkimaru gasps and points an accusing finger at Lucky, "You played that mean trick on them didn't you!"

"I knew you were up to something," stated Eristis.

King Aqua laughs, "Sweet! Now it's an even playing field."

"You're going to allow this abomination to continue!?" asked Queen Acucallis shocked.

"Yep," Aqua answered.

Riley looks down at his king who signals for him to continue, "Alright his majesty says continue, that's just what we'll do!" Riley charges Captain, Bengal attacks Zero, and Marina went goes for Bakunetsumaru.

Riley brandishes his triton and aimed at Captain's throat. Captain holds up his v-rod catching it. Shute swims below them, "Come on-!" Riley muffles the boy with his tail and flings the young Neotopian away.

"Shute!" Captain breaks away from Riley and chases after his best friend. Charging a blast, the male water gundam fires at Captain back stabbing him causing the mecha to sink deeper. Riley then chases Captain, triton held firmly by his tail, and engages him in a fistfight slowly working both him and Captain deeper and deeper.

"Captain!" Shute attempts to follow but the pressure becomes to great, "Darn it! I can't go any further!"

"Wake up kid!" Bengal fires a blast at Shute from his triton.

Get down!" Zero swims in front of him and blocks the attack.

"Thanks," said Shute gratefully.

Zero looks over his shoulder, "Where's Captain?"

"Down deep," Shute answered, "the pressure's to high for me to continue."

"Rrrraaahhhhh!" Bengal brings his triton down onto Zero's shield. The winged Knight holds fast and swings his sword at the mer-man. The tail end of Bengal's triton takes the hit forcing him back. He then retreats with Zero following close behind. Bengal swims ferociously, "Curse this failed evolution. If only I had a tail instead of legs!" He swung at Zero but missed. The Lacroix uses a Lacroaian Crescent and sends Bengal flying.

Marina with her feminine flexibility manages to stay three steps ahead of Bakunetsumaru, "Hold still will you!" Baku swings his swords trying to land at least one hit.

"Not going to happen," Marina taunted, "Besides, you're not suppose to hit girls." Marina giggled allowing Baku just enough time to body slam her. Marina retaliated with a quick tail whap, seeing as she lacked a weapon. Baku tries to slash her but Marina just curves effortlessly around the onslaught. She then wraps her tail around Baku and curves her body around his. She sensually fingers his chest, "let's see how strong you are Blazing Samurai of Ark.' Marina plants a kiss on Baku's mouth guard and exhales a glittery pink and red vapor. Surprised, Baku unknowingly breathes in the vapor. His arms drop, body instantly relaxing with hearts dancing in his eyes She breaks the kiss and gives him a flirty. He sighs, "You are hot." She slowly uncurls her body from his, catching his chin in her tail, then motions for him to follow.

Meanwhile, Riley flies up from the depths ramming into Zero knocking him away from Bengal.

"Are you alright Riley?" his teammate asked.

Riley shakes himself, "I'm fine Bengal. Where's Marina?" Bakunetsumaru lets out a wolf howl and follows marina's every move. Captain, who had just reunited with Shute, looks up as does everyone else.

"What's wrong with Bakunetsumaru?" Zero asked.

Riley shouts, "Marina! How many can you handle!?"

"Only two!" she shouted back

"Get Zero!" Riley orders, "Bengal, get that human away from Captain. I'll take their leader." Riley and Bengal dive for the Neotopians. With a quick flick of her tail, Marina dove for Zero, grabs his helmet, and kisses him exhaling the vapor once more.

Fleur pounded the glass, "Get your hands off of him!"

Zero struggled to break the kiss but soon inhaled the vapor and relaxed his body, "you're beautiful." Hearts swarmed his eyes as well. Marina curves her tail around Zero and motions for him to follow. She then swims back towards Baku who immediately pulls her close, "Hey baby. Just stay next to me. I'll protect you."

"Release her!" Zero socks Baku in the jaw. Marina then curls around Zero, and nuzzled his neck draping her arms across his shoulders. Baku returns the punch then flings Zero to the opposite side, "Get lost pansy!"

marina acted scared, "Thank you sweetie."

Riley and Captain exchange blows, "What did you do to Zero and Baku!"

"Don't look at me," Riley answered, "Marina's the one who used her love vapor."

"You're mine kid!" Bengal swims quick circles around Shute creating a reverse whirlpool. Shute was caught in the current and harshly tossed in the air and landed hard on an island. Bengal then rides the whirlpool up and lands smoothly on a separate island. Shute gasps for air before his gills close and he coughs up water. Bengal's gills closed as he spat out some water, "Come on kid. I thought you were a member of Gundam Force."

"I'm not a kid!" Shute shouted.

"You look like one to me," Bengal leaps at Shute poised to strike.

Bakunetsumaru and Zero continue their scuffle as Marina swims back and forth. Captain and Riley are caught in a stalemate. Zero knocks Baku into the murky depths as Marina swims in front of the knight. Riley lands a lucky shot and accidentally knocks captain into Marina, elbowing her in the gunsoul. Marina doubles over and coughs up a thick red vapor. Zero knocks Captain away and helps her up breathing in the vapor, "Wh…what the? What's going on? Oh…my head." Marina hugs Zero and rubs his neck. Zero promptly pushes her away, "Sorry. But princess Fleur is the only one for me."

"good you snapped out of it," said Captain.

"Snapped out of what?" Zero asked.

Bakunetsu shoots pass both of them then holds Marina protectively. "What by Mana is wrong with him?" Zero asked.

Captain answers, "marina had put both you and Baku under a love spell. You were fighting over here.

Zero sweatdropped, "Please tell me you're joking."

"If I said that I would be lying Zero," Captain replied. "Look out!" They swam opposite dodging an energy shot.

"Dang!" Riley charges another blast.

"We shan't allow that again now shall we?" Zero hits Riley with a blue Mana circle knocking away his triton.

"Okay," said Riley, "We'll do this old school." He charges at the gundams with a barrage of punches, kicks, and tail whips.

"You're safe now," Baku said lovingly to Marina.

She giggled, "Yes, you are victorious." She raised a curving spike set in one of her tail tips above Baku's sides, "And to the victor goes the spoils!" She slashed deep into his side causing a spark shower to fly into the salt saturated water.

Bakunetsumaru, Captain, Marina, Riley, and Zero yell out in agony as the electrified water begins to fry their circuits. Electricity leaps high from the water's surface as Shute and Bengal engage in a shoving match. Shute looks around, "What's happening!?"

"Good question," Bengal answered."

Eyes glued to the scene, the spectators helplessly watch in horror as the gundams were fired alive. There was no way to deactivate the simulation chamber from the outside.

"They're dead," said Kibaomaru.

"More than likely," agreed Czar Frost. The simple spark shower had evolved into an erupting underwater lighting storm causing the simulation to revert to a green grid pattern. Multiple lighting bolts hit the glass slightly shattering it and startling them. A mechanical voice cried, System over load! System over load! Simulation Chamber will destruct in ten…nine…eight…," Everyone ran for cover, "four…three…two…one."

Fftt-KABOOM! Glass shattered into the room as the chamber ejected its occupants. Smoke billowed out, blinding everyone. Two figures in the smoke stood coughing harshly. Shute calls out " Captain! Captain!"

He then feels a sharp pain across his bare chest. Next, his world goes black as he hears Bengal's voice, "Sin-activo."

ZAKO ZAKO HOUR

Z1: Greeting ladies and gentlebots and welcome to today's Zako Zako Hour. Today's meeting is all about…

Z1, Z2, and Z3: The Oceanica vs. Gundam force match up zako!

Z1: Zako zako!

Z2: Just who are the three warriors from Oceanica zako?

Z3: Their leader is Riley the male gundam. Riley and his squad are the best of the best zako. His attacks include shooting energy blast from his triton and his favorite method, kicking it old school style whatever that means zako zako. Next is Riley the mer-man who fights solely with his triton. For those of you wondering why he has legs instead of a tail, it is do to a failed evolution zako. And last but certainly not least is Marina the lovely female gundam She uses her femininity to her advantage and exhales a type of love vapor which, unless you receive the antidote, last for twenty-four hours zako. She may seem shy at first but don't fall for it, she's quite the temptress.

Z2: Zako. The knight and samurai gundams found that one out the hard way. Okay, what about these? (ocean rings appear on screen)

Z1: these are called ocean rings zako. They turn the wearer into and oceankin but must first be activated by saying 'activo' and then can be deactivated by saying 'sin-activo'.

Z3: Hmm… so any time during the fight one of the oceankins could have said 'sin-activo' and maybe drowned a gundam zako.

Z2: But they didn't zako. It's against their code.

Z1, Z3: What code zako?"

Z2: A code stating that no matter what, an oceankin cannot let someone drown or be the cause of someone drowning.

Z3: Eh…I would have said it. Did you guys see that underwater lighting storm zako. That was awesome!

Z1: You mean the one caused by Marina?

Z2: No, it was caused by Bakusmau…whatever-his-name-is.

Z1: No, Marina. She's the on that cut him and allowed the Samurai's sparks to enter the salt saturated seawater.

Z3: We all know that water and electricity don't mix but when you add salt to the equation then the electricity will only be amplified zako.

Z2: Do you think they'll okay zako?

Z1: We won't know until the next chapter. Anyway for the future of the treaty, Zako soldiers fight! Yeah!

Reviews please.


	7. Day of Rest Tension Amoung the Kingdoms

Disclaimer: SD Gundam Force © Bandai and Sunrise and I think some other people but not me. I own the creatures of Skylark and the surrounding kingdoms. That's it. Song To Be Loved' © Westlife

Bright lights, a high pitch beeping, a horrible smell, what were these things? And where am I? What happened?

"You're awake!"

Captain's eye screen flickered on. Standing above him was Chief Haro and Shute, "Good afternoon there Shute, and sir, Chief."

"How are you feeling Captain?" Haro asked.

"I am functioning at 62 sir," Captain answered, "Shute, what was the outcome of the battle?"

Shute swallowed nervously, "Well…Bengal was the last one standing so…we lost…again."

Captain tried to sit up, "This is not good. We cannot lose any more battles." Pain grips the gundam.

"Easy there Captain," Guneagle gently pushes his superior back down, "You're lucky to be alive."

"Guneagle?" Captain turned and faced his little brother, "What are you doing here?"

"Keeping an eye on you," the youth answered."

Chief Haro straightened up, "If you'll excuse me." He exited the sick bay.

Captain turns back to Shute, "What are the conditions of Zero and Bakunetsumaru? Are they still functioning?"

Shute looked at the cloth barrier, "I haven't checked on them yet."

"Please do so for me," Captain requested.

Shute slides around the curtain, finding more curtains blocking beds from view. He silently walks to the bed next to Captain's, opening the curtain.

Rele looks up, "Hello, Shute. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Shute replies. He then looks past Loki and down at Zero, "Has he done anything?"

"Besides mumble? No," Loki answered.

Rele and looked down at the Winged Knight, "He hasn't moved a inch."

"He'll pull through this," Loki stated, "He is Sir Zero, The Winged Knight and Savior of Lacroa."

Shute agrees, "He's right Princess Rele. Zero will pull out of this." Rele smiled at the brown-headed boy then averted her gaze back to Zero.

Shute exited the curtains and heard something munching away behind the third bed. He opens the curtain and finds Bakunetsumaru happily gorging on riceballs, "Well, you sure do seem to be feeling better."

Baku looked over his shoulder, "Hey, Shute. I'm feeling fine. Especially with these riceballs. I wonder who made them?" Baku continued to make a glutton of himself, the gash on his side healed and electrocution forgotten.

Shute laughed softly, "Whomever it was knew you liked a lot."

"That's for sure," Baku answered, "Are Captain and Zero okay?'

Shute dreaded this question, "Captain's awake but Zero is still unconscious."

Baku joked, "Bring in his girlfriend. One kiss and he'll wake up."

Shute snickered at the joke, "Hey, it might work."

"Zero would enjoy it," Baku commented, "Speaking of girls. You haven't seen Marina have you?

Shute sweatdropped. He had completely forgotten about Marina's love potion that still flowed in his veins, "No, not yet."

"Well, if you see her," said Baku, "I'm willing to share my riceballs with her."

"I'll tell her that," said Shute. The human then thought to himself, Boy, Baku's taken a hard hit from that love potion. I hope Marina wakes up soon."

An anguished groan came form the opposite side. Shute quickly exited then peeked through the curtains of Riley's bed. The water gundam complains, "Ow…my whole body hurts."

"Riley!" Bengal leans over him, "Are you okay?

Riley's vision was blurry, "What was she thinking pulling such a rookie mistake?" He tries sitting up but Bengal pushes him back down.

"Easy there sir," Bengal spoke, "You need to rest."

"I've been in worst shape," Riley answered.

Bengal tries to reason with him, "Wither or not you fought Captain Narcissus-"

"And lived," Riley interrupted.

Bengal groaned, "-and lived, you need time to recover."

Riley sighed and laid back down, "Is Marina still alive?"

Bengal answers, "Alive but out. The samurai's already awake to make matters worst."

Shute left and returned to Captain.

A few minutes passed before Princess Fleur entered the room. Bengal and Loki immediately took notice, jumped up, and bowed to the royal. Riley did his best to bow.

"Princess Fleur," said Rele, "what are you doing here?"

"I came to check on them and I have news," she answered. She hears Baku munching on the rice balls making her giggle, "Glad you're feeling better Baku."

Baku swallowed, "These are good. Whatever news it is, go tell Captain. I'm a bit busy." He stuffed some more into his jaws.

Fleur shakes her head in disbelief and continues towards Captain. She looks over at Zero, laying motionless on the hospital bed. She sighed sadly and steps behind Captain's curtains, "How are you feeling Captain?"

"I will be fine," Captain reassures her, "You need not worry about Zero." She smiled slightly, grateful for some relief.

Guneagle inquires, "Hey, Fleur. What are they going to do about us vs. Skylark?"

"Chief Haro and King Phoenix agreed that you will face them tomorrow morning at the location of your opponents choosing," she answered.

"that will be enough time for recovery," Captain concluded.

"Who are we fighting?" Shute asked.

"Sorry, I can't tell you," Fleur answered.

They hear groaning from the next bed, "By Mana…what happen?" Fleur's heart leaps.

Shute smiled, "Zero's awake!" Him and Fleur dart to the Lacroix.

Guneagle remained behind, "No point in me going. His girlfriend will be all over him."

"You alive!" Loki shouted happily. Rele sighed in relief.

Zero's vision was doubled, "Princess Rele? Loki?"

"Zero!" Shute and Fleur appeared

Zero shakes his head, "Shute? Princess Fleur?" He tries sitting up but Loki pushes him back down.

"Not so fast, Sir Zero," Loki cautioned.

"You need to rest," said Rele.

Zero obeys. Blinking his vision returns, "My head….What happen? Did we win or lose?"

"We lost," Shute answered unwittingly, "Bengal was the last one standing.  
"No," Zero groaned, "We can't lose again."

Fleur smiled, "Don't worry. You won't have to face Skylark until tomorrow morn."

Zero eyes lock with his beloved's. He sighs, "Just seeing you makes me feel like new." Fleur blushes deeply, Shute and Loki gag, Rele finds it sweet.

A shrill shriek caught their attention. It was Marina gingerly holding and rubbing her brunt tail. Bengal moved to her, "Are you okay?"

Marina shook her head, My tail…my beautiful tail," she sniffled, "It's ruined!" There was a collective sweat-drop from everyone present save Bakunetsumaru.  
Baku threw open his curtains, "Marina, my sweet!" He raced towards her but Bengal blocked his path. Quickly sidestepping the mer-man, Baku reaches her bedside, "Are you okay?" He cups her hands as hearts dance in his eyes.

"Marina please do it!" Riley shouted.

"Gladly," Marina exhaled the deep red vapor into Bakunetsumaru. The samurai quickly snapped out of his daze. He looked at Marina, who was scowling at him.

Baku jumped away quickly, "You have a sick mind lady!" He wiped off his mouth guard no longer wanting the rice balls. Marina made a humph' as Bengal closed the curtains. Baku walked over to were Shute was standing, "Feeling better Zero?"

"Yeah," the knight sat up, "I'm still a little drained from the fight however."

Baku then shouted across the room, "You holding up okay Captain?"

Captain emerged from behind his curtains with Guneagle close behind, "I am still functioning Bakunetsumaru."

Zero stood up, "How are you feeling Bakunetsumaru?'

"Good as new and ready to take on Skylark," Baku answered.

"Get some rest anyway," Captain ordered, "We don't face them until tomorrow."

"Okay then," said Baku, "tomorrow that treaty will be signed."

"You do know we lost, right?" Zero questioned.

"We what!" Baku shouted

"Lost," Shute repeated. He stretched, "I'm getting out of this hospital."

"Me too," Rele followed him as did the other Gundam Force members leaving the Oceankins to heal.

Upon exiting the sick bay, Guneagle and Loki depart back to the Gundamusai while Captain looks around, "Where is everyone?"

"I think all the leaders are at a press conference," Fleur answered.

Rele spoke up, "I saw Genkimaru head out with his Genki Energy Force, Azural, Baruth, and Az.

"I like Genkimaru's idea," said Shute, "All we've been doing is fighting ever since we got here. Enjoying some peace would be relaxing. Want to come Captain?"

"Gladly Shute," Captain followed after his best friend.

"Shute," Rele chirps, "May I join you?"

"Sure Rele. The more the merrier," Shute answers.

"I'll come too," Baku follows them out leaving Zero and Fleur.

Zero mused, "I never have been able to enjoy this planet's beauty. The idea sounds quite relaxing and enjoyable."

Fleur takes his arm, "How about I show you my planet's beauty, Wings?"

Zero frowned, "I wish you wouldn't call me that."

"Get use to it," Fleur smirks.

Zero sighs, "I will take you up on that offer, Cutie."

"Don't call me Cutie," said Fleur.

"Don't call me Wings," Zero countered. They shared a soft laugh and flew off far from the castle.

Shute stops in his tracks, "Whoa, I almost forgot."

"Forgot what Shute," Captain inquired.

Shute explained, "I need to make a quick side trip to the Gundamusai."

Rele is slightly irked by this, "I thought you said we were going to look around Facundra."

"We will," Shute assured, "Just give me five minutes. I'll be in out real quick."

Rele snaps her fingers and makes a clock, "Fine. Five minutes. I'm timing you. Go!"

Shute raced into the Gundamusai. Once on board, he frantically looked around his sleeping quarters, "Where is it? Ah, found you!" Shute opens a small basket and finds crumbs. Cake crumbs. Shute yells, "My cake! Who ate my cake!?"

King Aqua licked the remaining frosting off of his fingers, "That was the best thing ever."

"Yo! Aqua!" Lucky shouted, "Are you coming or not?"

"Coming!" Aqua jumped down to Lucky, Isocles, Eristis, and Guneagle.

Guneagle flexed his wings, "Thanks for finding the chips."

"No problem," Eristis answered munching on a banana.

Isocles chirped, "Let's go find Fleur."

Defeated and out-of-breath, Shute returns to the waiting group. A vein throbs in Rele's head, "You took six minutes and forty-eight seconds, Shute."

"Sorry, Rele," Shute replied.

Baku noticed he was empty-handed, "Couldn't find it?" Shute shook his head.

Rele asked displeased and impatient, "Are we going or not?"

"We're going," Shute and co. walk through the castle grounds.

Meanwhile, Genkimaru led his group consisting of Az, Azural, Baruth, Cobramaru, Zapper Zaku, Grappler Gouf, Destroyer Dom, and a small army of zakos out past the castle grounds into the open fields and bamboo forest. Some fruit bearing trees were scattered about.

"What exactly are we looking for?" Cobramaru asked.

"Nothing," Genkimaru answered, "we're having an adventure. Who knows what we'll find."

Az admits, "I've never been on an adventure before."

"You haven't?!" Baruth asked shocked, "Why?"

"I don't want to get lost in the desert," Az replied.

"But that's half the fun," said Genkimaru.

"Not if something tries to eat you," Azural protested.

"How would you know fraidy cat?" Az snapped.

Azural snapped back, "When I went looking for Fleur, the demons napped me and they, " she points at the Dark Axis Trio, "took me hostage."

Grappler spoke, "We were under EagleEye's orders."

"And now you're back under mine," said Genkimaru triumphantly, "And once this treaty thing is done, all the zakos can come back to Ark."

One zako spoke up, "Actually Lord Genkimaru, some of the zakos were planning on staying in Skylark with King Phoenix. They like the metal filled cities better, zako."

"Oh, okay," said Genkimaru, "I guess he can have some."

"Fleur!"

"Hey Fleeeuuuurr!"

"Yo! Fleur!"

"Where are you big sis?"

"Fleur-r!"

Aqua, Eristis, Guneagle, Isocles, and Lucky scanned the area. "Where is she?" Eristis asked.

"Knowing her, she could be anywhere," Isocles answered.

Lucky groaned, "Fleur! Come out, come out, wherever you are!"

"She's probably with Zero," Guneagle concluded.

"Shark," said Aqua, "Why does he get the hottie?"

Lucky nails him on the head, "Dude! This is _my_ sister we're talking about!"

"You know the man laws," said Eristis, "No dating, or hitting on your best friend's sister without said friend's permission."

"Man laws?" Isocles asked.

"I'm not saying it like that!" aqua shouted, "I'm just saying she's hot."

"It's bad enough that Zero's in love with her," said Lucky, "The last thing I need is for you to be hitting on her."

Guneagle scoffed, "Hate to do this to you, but the way things are going, there is a 97.89 chance that Zero will ask Fleur to marry him."

Isocles giggled, "Aw, they make such a cute couple." Lucky gagged. Isocles crossed her arms, "You should be happy for your sister."

Lucky rolls his eyes, "Whatever. Who's going to be ref?"

"I will," said Isocles, "Okay first up in hover joust, Aqua vs. Eristis. The chosen two mount a hover-board, move to opposite ends, and point a wooden lance at the other. "Ready?" Isocles watched closely, "Go!"

Bakunetsumaru stops and sniffs the air, "Something smells good." He leaps high into a tree.

Shute calls out, "Hey Baku! What are you doing?"

Bakunetsu shuffles trough the branches and produces a medium large, yellow-orange fruit.

"Look what I found!" He leaps back to the ground gracefully.

Captain scans the fruit, "Are you positive that is okay to eat?"

The samurai examines, "One way to find out." He bites into the fruit's flesh, instantly getting sprayed by a thick green juice. Baku yelps in surprise and rubs the juice from his eyes, "Not bad." He takes another bite, this time not getting sprayed, "Kind of a sweet and sour flavor." He slurps up the juice, receiving a disgusted look from Rele.

Shute looked at Baku questionably, "You're just going to eat something without knowing what is?"

Baku nodded, "What harm could it do?"

Far past the castle grounds, Genkimaru and co. find a swift flowing river. Genkimaru's curiosity perked up, "I wonder where this river goes?"

Cobramaru spies a timber pile on the opposite shore, "One way to find out." He skillfully leaps across, grabs three logs, and jumps back landing in the shallows, "We'll follow it."

"Yeah! Come on!" The zako soldiers march forward holding the timber logs along the shallows.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Az asked.

"Not at all," Baruth answers. Genkimaru imitates a chicken

"I'm not a chicken!" Az snapped.

"Then come on!" Azural shouted. Az climbed onto the first log, manned by Genkimaru, Azural, Baruth, and Cobramaru. Zapper Zaku, Grappler Gouf, and Destroyer Dom hop onto the second along with some zakos. The remaining zakos jump onto the third. They were soon caught by the current and pushed down stream Whooping and hollering with glee, the river takes them on an express tour of the kingdom. Racing around bends, sailing through rapids, being jarred by nature's awesome power, they were pushed faster and faster and faster still. Eventually, the river spits them into a large lake in the middle of nowhere. The kids laugh as they spin into the lake, some zakos cheer while others wait for the world to stop spinning.

Cobramaru chuckled, "I've always wanted to do that."

"That was fun!" Destroyer Dom shouted gleefully.

Zapper agreed, "I wouldn't mind doing that again."

Grappler, always the realist, spoiled their fun, "Yeah that was fun. But now we're lost!"

"We're not lost," said Genkimaru, "All we have to do is follow the river back."

"We need to swim to shore," Azural slipped into the water and popped back up, We won't be able to swim back so we have to walk."

"Good point," Baruth ties his jacket around his waist, reveling a loose fitting muscle shirt filled only by fur, and slides into the water. Az cautiously gets in and dog paddles. The trio and zakos jumped in and headed for shore.

Genkimaru got nervous, "How are we suppose to get to shore Cobramaru?'

Cobra approaches the kid, "I'll carry you across Lord Genkimaru." After scooping up the little musha, Cobramaru expertly jumps to shore using a few zakos as stepping-stones.

Grappler climbs a nearby tree, "Ah, crap. The castle's way far off. We'll never get back by nightfall."

"Not if we don't try," said Genkimaru, "Let's go!" They head off in the castle's general direction.

Back inside Facundra Castle, Chief Haro busied himself with Neotopian duties, as did King Luther Lacroa with Lacroa; King Phoenix and Emperor Kibaomaru played shogi; Czar Frost sat down with a book while Queen Acucallis sat regal , being pampered by her servants. Frost looked out the window, "Where do you suppose them young'uns are at?"

"Out exploring," Kibaomaru answered, "Your move Phoenix."

Phoenix examines the board, "Did you see who went where?"

Kiba closes his eyes, "I think they are around the castle grounds."

Chief Haro spoke up. "I wouldn't worry about them."

Acucallis summons a servant and whispers into his ear. The servant bows, "At once my queen." The servant quickly exits unnoticed.

Cobramaru looks over his shoulder, "Something's following us." The group stops and turns around.

"What is it?' Zapper asked.

"It's big whatever it is," Cobramaru stated. The group continues forward as the snake ninja hones his senses, "Churning gears, some type of mecha. A heavy mecha. None too swift in this forest. Nor is it quite. It just left the water. Steam is escaping with its every step. But what _is_ it?"

Azural whimpered and hugs Baruth's furry arm. Used to this, the snow prince sighs and looks down at her, "Relax, nothing's going to eat us." The ground suddenly began to quake.

"H-hey!" Grappler shouted, "What's going on?"

D. Dom shouted, "Earthquake!"

"Zako!" Azural gripped Baruth's arm tighter, Az sunk his claws into the earth trying to stay up. Genkimaru flailed his arms around wildly. As earthquake in the same manner it started. "Is everyone okay?!" Genkimaru asked.

"We're fine," Zapper answered.

Cobramaru looked behind them, "Oh, boy…." Everyone looked at where he was staring, locking eyes with a giant, three-headed sand snake. Neither side made a moved but just stared down each other.

Destroyer broke the silence, "Is that the thing that was following us?"

"No," Cobra answered, "the thing following us ran. This however, caused that earthquake." Poised to strike, the sand snake bore its fangs and lunged all three heads at them.

"Run!" They scattered in all directions leaving the snake to sink its venomous fangs into the ground.. Zapper and Destroyer opened fire on the snake, Cobramaru tossed his bombs and shurikin at it. Neither attack had an effect or was even noticed.

Grappler shouts, "Let's get out of here!" Wasting no time, Genkimaru, Cobramaru, the Dark Axis and Az ran at top speed. Baruth drops to all fours and quickly follows. Azural curls into a ball and races away. The sand snake hisses loudly, giving chase effortlessly winding it's way through the bamboo forest.

"OOF! Augh…!" Aqua inhaled sharply, "Where were you aiming Isocles?"

"Sorry," she apologizes, I didn't mean to hit you there."

The young king returned to his feet, "Any lower and that could have really hurt."

Guneagle's scanners beep, "Huh?" He looks toward the horizon, "Something big is approaching rapidly." They spy a billowing dust cloud above the bamboo. The ground begins to rumble as screaming draws nearer.

"What the heck?" Eristis asked.

"Run for your lives!" Genkimaru and co darts by the royalty and Neotopian.

Isocles turns back around and screams bloody murder, capturing the other attention. They see giant snake charging towards them.

"Run!" Eristis, Guneagle, Isocles, and Lucky take flight while Aqua curls into a ball and darts away. The snake crashes through the clearing knocking the abandoned hover-boards and wooden lances to the way side. Nothing could slow the snake down, bamboo and trees fell in its wake of destruction.

"How do you stop this thing!?!" Aqua yelled.

Grappler calls back, "Projectiles won't work we know that much."

Lucky flips onto his back, "Then maybe this will work!" He fires a demon blast at the middle head. It hissed in pain as the other two continued on. He fired another at the right head. It too hissed in pain but the middle head recovered as it and the left head pulled its enormous body along. "Come on!" Lucky shouted, "Stay knocked out for more than five seconds!"

"Ur-ap!"

"Bakunetsumaru!" Rele wore a look of disgust.

Baku looked at her, "What? It's a complement."

Shute snickered, "Nice one Baku."

Rele turned up her nose, "Men are disgusting."

Captain looked at the horizon, "Shute. We should turn back soon. The sun will be setting in twelve minutes thirty-two seconds."

Shute looked back at the castle, "How long will it take us to get back?"

"Fifth-teen minutes at normal speed," Captain answered, "However, if we jog we can make it back in twelve."

Bakunetsumaru unsheathes his swords, "Something's coming. I can sense it." The ground began to rumble and the dust cloud appeared.

"Run!!!" The speeding group flies past them with the triple headed snake hot on their heels. Baku dashes away, looking for an opportunity to strike, Rele creates a Mana circle a flies off on it. Captain picks up Shute and takes flight.

"Where did that thing come from?! " Captain asked.

"We don't know!" Genkimaru shouted back.

"It showed up out of nowhere and started chasing us!" Zapper yelled. Lucky fired his demoniac power at the ground creating a barrier. The snake rams into it giving its prey a slight lead.

Eristis shouts at the top of his lungs, "Guards!!!! Stop this snake!!!!!" His command echoed throughout the castle. Countless yushas warriors poured out of the castle along with six legged horses, large dogs, and birds of prey, some animals organic others mecha.

"Lord Genkimaru," said Cobramaru, "get to safety." The ninja ricochets off the castle wall and heads back to the snake. Bakunetsumaru follows suit. Captain lands just outside the back door, "Get somewhere safe Shute." The Noetopian flies back into the fray along with Guneagle. The Dark Axis trio reversed and aimed at the snake while the zakos ran after Genkimaru. Rele, Isocles, and Shute run for shelter as do the kids. Eristis and Aqua stay behind to help. At the same time, Acucallis, Frost, Haro, Kibaomaru, Luther, and Phoenix race to the castle's backside and find the youth and zakos gathered around a window.

"What's going on!?" Frost demanded.

Baruth answers, "A giant sand snake's attacking!"

"What!?!" The men rush outside then scatter as one of the snake's heads demolishes the porch. Shaking off the blow, it spies Kiba and lunges for the musha. Kibaomaru swiftly jumps over the attack and lands on its head stabbing his sword deep within its skull. The snake hissed in pain shaking its head violently. Kiba holds on as Phoenix tosses fire at the snake and Aqua blast it with his triton.

"Move it slowpoke!" Cobramaru shouted at Baku as the second head chases them.

"Who are you calling a slowpoke, slowpoke!" Bakunetsu shouted back. He darted around a tree then up into another, the snake seemed to melt through the timber as it followed him.

Cobramaru attacks with the daggers on his wrist, only managing to knock away sand, "How do we stop this thing?"

Grappler fired his claw at the snake. It sailed into the sand and grabbed something deep within. He shuddered, "I hope that's not what I think it is."

The snake swivels around and strikes at Grappler.

Captain, Guneagle and Lucky circled the trees vainly trying to tie the third snake head in a knot. Lucky continuously attacks with demon magic but to no avail. The yusha guards and animals, under Eristis's command attempt to attack only finding themselves pushed aside by various sand attacks.

"This thing doesn't have a weakness!" Guneagle shouted.

"Everything does," Captain stated, "We need only to find it." One of Lucky's attacks miss and flies toward the snake's body where all the heads conjoin. Upon impact, the snake reeled in pain and coils its heads and tail around the spot tossing everyone that was on its back.

Eristis shouted, "Everyone! Aim for that exact spot! That's the creature's weakness!"

All three heads bore their fangs, daring anyone to come an inch closer, Anyone with any kind, of long range weapon in any shape form or matter trained it to that spot awaiting his command. The snake lunges at them again. "ATTACK!" Missiles, fire, electricity, water, rock, shurikin, heath hawks, all conversed to the single spot. The over sized three-headed sand snake froze on impact. Sand fell from it's clay skeleton which soon crumbled beneath its own weight bringing the twilight battle to an end.

A breath of relief swept the scene when one yusha guard spies something, "Sire!" He offers it to King Eristis. The farm king's eyes grew wide, "It bears the symbol of Areno!" One fluid motion brought all eyes on the desert queen, Acucallis.

"You think _I_ did this?" she asked applaud.

"It bears your symbol," said Eristis, "And this type of clay and sand is only found in your queendom."

"Save us some time and admit it!" Aqua demanded.

"I will do no such thing!" she roared, "How dare you accuse me with such lies and slander! Why I can't believe you would even think that I would betray the treaty. I will not stand here and be falsely accused of such misdeeds. Come along Az." Prince Az paused as he watch his mother leave. She slaps the fan into her palm, "Now!" Az jumps then dutifully follows after her.

Phoenix sighed, "Why did you fail to mention this, Frost?"

"All she mentioned was an attack," Frost answered, "She didn't say when or what kind."

"Just side whose side are you on, Frost!?" Kiba shouted.

"Peace, Kibaomaru," King Lacroa said calmly, "Czar Frost is working as a double agent for us."

"Your what!?" Lucky yelled.

Frost chuckled, "Sorry for deceiving you Gundam Force, a thousand apologies. But , you see, ever since she became queen, Phoenix and I smelled something fishy. No offense Aqua."

"None taken," the water king replied.

Phoenix continued, "We soon learned that she has been planning to purge this world of gundams. Turns out she also wants the out-land gundams gone as well. In order to find out how and when, Frost volunteered to find out information."

Chief Haro's ears perked up, "What does she have against gundams?"

"The sheer fact that they have been declared a species of Pagno Desidero," Frost answered, "although that was around five thousand years ago.

They then heard Shute ask, "Where's Zero and Fleur?" Everyone present just now noticed that they were missing.

"The snake ate them!" Azural shouted.

"No it didn't," said Isocles, "If it had then they would have been in the pile of clay."

Rele looked around, "I wonder where those two went."

Fire erupted in Phoenix's eyes, "If that knight tries anything I'll-"

"I'll go look for them," Lucky spoke up, "Besides, there's a full moon anyway." He sped off to look for them changing into Demonico as he went.

Way far away from all the commotion, Zero and Fleur sat together watching the stars appear around the full moon and the planet's rings. Fleur sighed and cuddle closer to her love, "This is wonderful."

Zero looks down at her and held the princess protectively , "And it's all the better with you her my beloved." The nightlife began to stir, moths danced in the moonlight, crickets chirped, caddis hummed, the wise old owl sung his song, and a pair of nightingales were ready to sing the night away. Zero smiled and asked, "Can you hear it?"

"Hear what?" Fleur asked.

**(A/N If you don't like romantic stuff skip this part)**

Zero stands up pulling her up with him. He began to sing

_The song of a little bird_

_The joy in three little words_

Zero cups Fleur's hands in his, and gazes into her eyes

_I know it's real_

_That's how it feels_

_To be loved by you_

He pulls her close and lifts her into the sky startling the princess slightly. She quickly wraps her arms around him as Zero carries her into the air

_The stars from a midnight sky_

_The melody from a lullaby_

_There's nothing real_

_That I wouldn't steal_

_To be loved by you_

_To be loved by you_

He circled higher as the nightlife seems to dance with the couple and sing in tune with the

song.

_If everybody knows_

_It's only cause it shows_

They gently break the embrace, one hand holding the other's as they circle.

_A smile to put you on a high_

_A kiss that sets your soul alight would it be all right if I spent tonight_

_Being loved by you_

_Being loved by you_

_If everybody knows_

_It's only cause it shows_

They fluidly moved with each other sending their dance high above the trees so that everyone could see. The moon shined brightly down on the couple following their dance. The midnight symphony sang louder as did Zero.

_Your love is released_

_And you move me with ease_

_And you rescue me time after time_

_Oh Oh you give it your all_

_And you take it all in stride_

As the song reaches it climax, Fleur feels her heart leap in love. Zero crescendos as does the back up.

_Oh with all the power of a symphony_

_That's how my heart beats when you're holding me_

_I can't conceal, this is how it feels_

_To be loved by you_

Everything forgotten, they dance. Nothing more mattered, their only concern was each other

_Oh yeah, to be loved by you_

_If everybody knows, it's only because it shows_

_Because I take your love, Everywhere I go_

Fleur and Zero once more share a loving embrace. The knight cradles the princess as he slowly hovers back to earth

_I know what it is I need, It's clear as a shallow stream_

_It's as it seems, my only dreams_

_To be loved by you_

**(A/N okay all clear)**

Zero landed softly in the grass still cradling Fleur. She curls as close as she can to him. Hearts dance in both their eyes. Fleur sighs, "Oh, Zero."

Zero places his face closer to hers, so close, a kiss was threaten.

Plip!

A raindrop fell onto his armor followed quickly by more. The rain shower quickly ruined the romantic mood. Fleur groaned at the sky, Zero gave it an angry glare. Zero softly places Fleur back on the ground and makes a Mana circle to serve as an umbrella.

Fleur smiled, "You have a very handsome singing voice."

Zero returned the smile, "Thank you."

A pair of yellow eyes watched them from afar hidden in the growing storm. A lone figure sits atop the creature's head, cold harsh green eyes piercing the night. The figure snaps his fingers. And like a pet obeying its master, the creature walks towards the gundams, steaming exiting its joints as it moved.

Thunder softly rumbles, "We should be heading back now," Zero concluded.

Fleur agreed then asked, "Zero, what was it you were going to tell me?"

"Nothing," said Zero, "I'll tell you tomorrow. I've already forgotten." He mentally kicked himself, Mana I hate lying about this. The mood was perfect then the stupid rain started.' The start back towards the castle under the Mana circle. Zero hears the rhythmic steam, "What was that?"

Fleur stops and hovers, "What was what?" The yellow-eyed creature roared loudly and barreled out of the trees. Fleur screamed, "It's the Kraken!!!! Run!!!!" She takes off and flies into the storm.

Zero quickly follows after her, "Fleur! Fleur, wait for me!" the Kraken crashed through the trees and bamboo giving chase.

Zero catches up with her, "Fleur! What is that thing?"

"It's called the Kraken," Fleur answered, "it's under the command of the cannibal pirate gundam Captain Narcissus and his five man crew. But it should be in Oceanica, not here."

"Well," Zero stated, "It's here and I'm not going to let it eat either one of us. Mana!" He fires a blue crescent at the Kraken slowing it down.

The sudden shower has evolved into a fierce thunderstorm. Lighting flashed across the heavens and thunder crashed. The Kraken roared louder then the thunder, its master crouched calmly atop its head. The mechanical beast disappears into the storm. Zero and Fleur continue their flight yearning to reach Facundra Castle.

"Ran into a spot a trouble?" Demonico appears.

"Shut up an move it!" Fleur orders.

The Kraken then appears from out of nowhere right in front of the princess. Fleur screams loudly as she tries to turn away from the gaping jaws.

"Fleur!" Zero grabs her wings and pulls her from the Kraken reach as it clamps down on thin air, "Are you okay?"

Fleur replies, "Yes, thank you Zero."

"That was close," Demonico commented.

"What are you doing here?" Zero asked harshly.

"Looking for you two lovebirds," he answers, "Now let's get out of here. Narcissus looks hungry."

The beast roars again and chases them out of the forest and onto the castle grounds. An energy blast catches Demonico in the back propelling him through a window. He bounces and rolls before stopping, "Ouch…."

"What was that?" Bakunetsumaru asked.

"Good question," Eristis responded.

Aqua looks out a window, "Captain Narcissus is going to eat Zero and Fleur!"

The Kraken disappears and reappears again right next to Zero. With one mighty swipe, the Kraken knocks Zero into the demolished porch.

"Zero!" Fleur flies down as the Kraken looms overhead. "Zero get up!" Fleur tries lifting him up, "Jeez, you're heavy."

Zero shakes off the blow and stands up, "Cheap shot." The Kraken roars again its master rises. Fleur gasps and cowards behind Zero. Zero holds out his arms protectively.

The lighting crashed again as Captain Narcissus jumps from his beast and lands on Zero chest, knocking the wind from the knight. He keeps one foot on the knight pinning both of the gundams. Thunder rumbles, the rain falls harder and faster. Narcissus trains a sword to Zero's neck. Lighting flashed again reveling the cannibal, Captain Narcissus. He wore a high collared cape that waved in the wind, his broken command fin held a hat in place against the billowing wind. A fish like tail curled around his feet, battle scars criss-cross his entire body and pointed mouth guard. His most predominate feature was and x shaped scar, which outlines his cold hard green eyes. The pirate gundam stood glaring at his prey. Fleur was frozen with fear, Zero prayed for a miracle. Everyone else watched the scene in horror unsure of what to do.

Fleur softly pleads, "Please, don't hurt us." Narcissus's eyes shift to Fleur. She continues, "Please. I beg of you." He takes a growling breath. "Please?" Narcissus moves his sword from Zero's neck. He then swiftly slices Zero across the shoulder. Zero flinches in pain but keeps his eyes forward. The storm rumbled again, Narcissus removes his foot from the knight's chest and continues to glare. He points his sword at just between Zero's eyes. Captain Narcissus smirks and taps his foot twice. Both him and the Kraken disappear into the rain.

"Are you crazy!?"

"Are you okay?"

"What were you thinking?"

"How did you provoke _the_ Captain Narcissus?"

"Do you want a cannibal to eat you?"

Zero takes a deep breath, "No. yes. We weren't. I don't know. And no." Fleur sat silently still shaken from the event.

Shute spoke up, "Stupid question, but who is Captain Narcissus?"

Aqua answers, "The most notorious, most viscous, most vile gundam to have ever lived. He's a cannibal they say. Feared even by demons. And his mechanical water beast pet, the Kraken, drags his prey down so that he may…"

"Stop!" Fleur finally shouts, "No more. Please, Aqua, just shut up."

"-feast," Aqua finished.

A shudder ran through the Force.

"Great," said Baku, "now I won't be able to sleep."

"At least try," said Captain, We must face Skylark tomorrow."

Zako Zako Hour!

Z1: Greeting ladies and gentlebots today's meeting is all about.

All 3: All these strange happenings

Z1: Zako zako!

Z2: So much for a day of rest huh zako?

Z3: You can say that again zako. First we get attacked by a giant three-headed sand snake then a cannibal gundam named Captain Narcissus comes along an nearly gets Zero and Fleur zako zako.

Z1: Screen please, zako. As you see, after the gundams left the infirmary they decided to split up.

Z2: Now we had already long since left with Lord Genkimaru to explore Facundra. That's why we were so far away zako.

Z3: But after river rafting we were confronted by this sand snake from Areno zako

Z2: I don't care how much she wants to deny it zako, Acucallis sent that thing to take us out.

Z1: But I wonder what Captain Narcissus was doing here zako? It's pretty clear that it was the Kraken who Cobramaru heard but why was he following us? And watching Fleur and Zero.

Z2: Perhaps if we knew a little more we can find out.

Z1 and Z3: Good idea zako.

Z2: Okay, here's what we know so far. Captain Narcissus is a water gundam from Oceanica. He is the leader of a five-man crew. He's a pirate. He's a cannibal. And he spared Zero and Fleur's life after she pleaded to him.

Z3: I got it zako!

Z1 and Z2: What is it zako?

Z3: Note that at both occurrences one of the Skylarkain princesses was at the scene. So he must have a crush on the princesses.

Z1: That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard!

Z2: He can't be in love with them!

Z1 and Z2: Zako kick! (kicks Z3 off stage)

Z1: Idiot.

Z2: (runs off stage, returns) Here we go, a picture of Captain Narcissus and his crew. Screen please, zako.

Z1: There's Narcissus front and center but who are the others?

Z2: That's what we have to find out. (curtain closes)

Z1: Anyway for the future of the treaty. Zako soldiers fight! Yeah!

No rest for the weary. Next up GF vs. Skylark! Review, please.


	8. Gundam Force vs GunTriplets

Disclaimer: SD Gundam Force belongs to Bandai. Everyone else in this fic, with a few exceptions, belong to me.

Bakunetsumaru sleepily looks around the dark castle. He yawns, "Where am I? This doesn't look like Facundra castle." He hears an explosion from just beyond the walls.

"We've been breached!" An unfamiliar but familiar voice shouted, "they shouldn't have gotten this far!" A nobusshi ran into the room and bows to Bakunetsumaru, "sire! They have breached all defenses. What are your orders?"

"I'll take care of those meddlesome fools myself," Bakunetsu answered. He coughs and rubs his throat. His voice sounded harsher. Plus, why had he said that? And the nobusshi looked different, smaller. The nobusshi bows again and scuttles out.

"Come on men! We're almost there!" It was Captain's voice.

"I can't believe we missed one!" That was Fleur, Baku concluded.

"A mistake we won't make again!" Defiantly Zero.

"Come on! Let's get him!" Baku didn't recognize this voice.

"We will make him pay!" Nor this voice. Make who pay?

Bakunetsumaru rattled his brain "I wonder they're talking about?"

"That spawn of evil will taste my blade!" That was his voice, his own voice.

Baku wore a look of confusion. "How did I just here myself?"

Captain burst in spraying bullets at the confused musha. He dodged the attack and gazed down at the intruders. There before, several years older and battle weary stood Hyper Mode Captain Gundam, Shute, Zero Custom Knights of Silver Wings, Spirit Form Princess Fleur, Bakushinmaru, and a second musha he did not recognize.

Felling lost of control; Bakunetsumaru raised his right hand and fires a ball of red and black energy at the group. They quickly scatter, Zero and Fleur fly at him ready to attack. With one mighty sweep of his arm, Bakunetsu knocks the duo away. Captain and Shute fire round after round of bullets, missiles, and beam shots. All connected but left not a scratch. Baku nearly puked as he felt the attacks travel through his body and to his chest. Exposing it, Bakunetsumaru returns the barrage. Baku shouted, "What's happening to me!?" His voice goes unheard.

"You will pay for your misdeeds against me homeland!" Bakushinmaru attacks Bakunetsu fires at himself sending Bakushin flying across the room. The second musha creates a portal and appears just above the confused samurai.

Bakunetsumaru shouts, "Genkimaru! It's me! Bakunetsumaru!" His voice once more is unheard.

"Kibaomaru style…."Bonds chock Genkimaru's older version and toss him against the wall.

"What's happening to me!?" Bakunetsumaru shouts, "Why can't I stop! Why am I doing this!" A powerful attack from the core force sends him flying. He lands in front of a cracked mirror and stares at his reflection in horror. Someone else was staring back. His armor was black and red, bearing no resemblance to his. Half of his pointed v-fin was gone, the other half, broken and jagged. His command fin curved back instead of forward, his mouth gapes were jagged verses straight. Gauntlets covered his hands and wrist, his shoulder armor curved down and curled around his arms once. His body was bulky for a gundam as were his legs. His gunsoul hidden in his chest, eyes were two solid red orbs. Bakunetsumaru gasped and stumbled away from his reflection, "No…it cannot be!" Two tattered bat like wings draped his shoulders, "I'm…I'm…."

Captain shouts, "Will you hide or will you fight Demon General!"

Those two words echoed in Baku's distressed mind, "No…impossible! He's dead! This has to be a bad dream!"

Evil laughter filled his head, "I will fight and win!" No longer in control, Bakunetsumaru leaps to the top of the rubble and fires a powerful blast at the Gundam Force. Genkimaru and Shute jump through a portal. Bakushinmaru tries to dodge but his entire right side is hit. Captain, Zero, and Fleur take the full force of the blast head on. All three fall to the ground motionless.

Bakunetsumaru looks at his hands in horror, "No…No! This can't be real! This can't be happening! This has to be a bad dream!" He sees Bakushin writhing in pain. "Wake up Bakunestumaru! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" He begins to punch himself, "Come on! Wake up!"

The evil demoniac laughter returns, "Yes! This is perfect! My revenge will be sweet!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Bakunetsumaru jumps awake, breathing heavily terrified out of his mind. He looks around and runs to a mirror. Red and white, no wings, no broken v-fin, a bare head, it was his body. Breathing a sigh of relief he returns to his mat and collapsed against the pillow, covers askew, "A nightmare. It was only a harmless nightmare." He sighs again and rubs his exposed head, "But…it felt so real." He sat back up and held his helmet in his lap, "Demon General can't be alive. He was destroyed along with EagleEye. He's not among the living. Why am talking to you?" He asked the helmet. Baku checks the clock, "6:01. No point in going back to sleep." He placed his helmet tightly atop his head, stood up, and stretched. Several gears groaned as they snapped back into place, "I wonder if breakfast is ready?" His stomach instantly revolted the idea. Baku clutched it, Maybe that fruit wasn't the best idea."

The samurai quietly travels the halls, passing a small number of servants. Along the way, he spots a certain knight leaning on a window.

"You're up early," Baku commented approaching him.

Zero turned around, "I could say the same for you."

"Did you ask her yet?" Baku questioned.

"Well, almost," Zero answered, "I mean, I was close until that stupid shower rolled in.

"Close only counts in horseshoes and grenades," Bakunetsu answered.

Zero sweatdropped and faced the window again, "But I will ask her today."

"You mean it?" Baku asked, "You'll really ask her today?"

Zero faced him again and spoke confidently, "Yes, I swear on it. Fleur will see be victorious in battle. She'll run up to me, Congratulation Zero', then I will take her hand, kneel before her, and ask Fleur to be my bride. An ecstatic Yes' will be her response. Just you wait. By the end of the day, the treaty will be made and Fleur, my fiancé."

Baku couldn't help but chuckle, "Whatever you say pansy."

Zero scowled at him, "You're just jealous of me aren't you, you hot head."

"Why would I be jealous of you?" Bakunetsu half shouted

"I have a girl and you don't," said Zero, "I doubt you can get a girl."

"I can get a girl anytime, anyplace, anywhere," Baku countered.

Zero scoffed, "Name one even remotely interested in you besides your mother."

"Are you kidding me?' Baku asked, "Every sensible female musha wants a piece of the Blazing Samurai."

Zero rolls his eyes and says sarcastically, "Sure Bakunetsumaru." He hovered away.

Baku stood proudly, "Finally, you see it my…Hey!" He chased after the knight.

Down at breakfast, multiple conversations popped up either concerning last night's events or today's fights. Phoenix, Aqua, Eristis, Haro, and Kibaomaru kept a close watch on Acucallis. Bakunetsumaru was feeling the effects of the fruit and pushed away his first helping after only a few bites. Captain took quick notice, "Are you okay Bakunetsumaru?"

"Remember that fruit from yesterday?" Baku asked. Captain nodded. "You were right. That wasn't a smart idea."

"You ate a verish didn't you?" Fleur asked.

"A what?" Baku asked.

Captain projected a picture of the fruit, "Do you mean this?"

"Verish," Eristis and Isocles answered in unison. Eristis explained, "Only yusha's can eat it without any negative side effects."

Baku groaned, "Great." Soft snickering came from Genkimaru, Azural, Baruth, and Az.

A servant turns on a big screen showing a male yusha giving the morning news headliner, "Good morning Facundra! Today we continue our coverage of the Not-So-Peaceful' peace Treaty. As you can see, the simulation chamber inside the castle exploded yesterday due to an electrical power surge. The cause still remains unknown. King Eristis gave a speech yesterday afternoon saying Not to worry as plans for the Inter Dimensional Peace Treaty are still under way.' We go now live to our field reporter Trisha."

A young female yusha appears on screen "Thank you Klayton. As you can see, the masses are ecstatic here in Castle City as we eagerly await the Gundam Force vs. Skylark match, which will take place on this very site. Due to the danger, a barrier has been placed around the crowd to insure no innocents are harmed. We have asked some locals who they are going to cheer on."

"Gundam Force all the way! Woo!"

"Gundam Force! Gundam Force! Gooooooo Gundam Force!"

"Gundam Force no doubt."

"We love you guys!"

"If they can survive the demons this will be a cake walk."

Trisha appears, "Well there you have it. It's all Gundam Force here. Back to you Klayton."

"Thank you Trisha. We have also received opinions from the other kingdoms. Let's head around the world. First stop, Skylark."

A young female human appears, "Even in the ruined kingdom, spirit are still high as reconstruction draws ever closer to completion. Her are what the locals have to say."

"We love you Gundam Force!"

"I don't know how Princess Fleur found them but thank goodness she did."

"Go Captain! Go Zero! Go Baku! Go Shute!"

"We're behind you guys all the way!"

:in a way we already have a treaty with them. The two eldest royal siblings are member s of the Force.

"We still you guys big time!"

"Go! Fight! Win!"

The reporter reappears, "It's unanimous. We're all for the Gundam Force. Sorry Guntriplets. Now let's head south to Oceanica."

A female water gundam appears, "Welcome from under the sea. Sorry Gundam Force but it's divided down here.

"The Gundam Force? Meh."

"Go Gundam Force!"

"They can't swim. What use are they to us?"

"Thanks for the help and all but we can handle it from here."

"We owe you ton Gundam Force! Please sign onto the Treaty!"

"We don't owe them squat!"

"Gundam Force! Woo!"

"You have our support all the way!"

the reporter appears, "There you have it, split straight down the middle. Now let's swim over to Areno."

An older male torai appears, "It's pretty clear here."

"Get lost Trashcan Force!"

"Beat it!"

"We don't deal with those dealing with thieves!"

"We don't need you."

"Get lost!"  
"Get off our planet space scum!"

"Go back home!"

The reporter chuckles, "Yep, no one wants the Force here. Now onward to Tougen."

A heavy dresses female appears, "Greeting from the chilly north. Here's what locals are saying about the treaty."

"Alright Gundam Force!"

"They're okay."

"Gundam Force! Gundam Force!"

"Don't get beaten to bad!"

"Never give up! You lot can win!"

The reporter smiles, "A spicy variety from Tougen. Now back to Facundra."

"Variety is the spice of life. Stay tuned for live coverage of the upcoming fight. Klayton out."

"There's gratitude for you," Shute spoke up, "We saved them and some don't even care."

"I wonder why some don't want us?" Captain asked.

"Forget about them," said King Phoenix, "It's time to head for Castle City where you will face the Guntriplets."

"It's the Gundam Force!" Countless citizens of Facundra lined the city streets and rooftops cheering at the tops of their lungs as the Gundamusai flew in. Some of the youth had their helms decorated in the Gundam Force's colors, waved flags bearing the symbol of Neotopia, Lacroa, or Ark, and held up signs cheering them on. Eight gold orbs settled on a high, hovering, platform and opened permitting Chief Haro, King Luther Lacroa, Princess Rele, Kibaomaru, Genkimaru, King Eristis, Princess Isocles, King Phoenix, Princess Fleur, Prince Lucky, Princess Azural, King Aqua, queen Acucallis, Prince Az, Czar Frost, and Prince Baruth to the public. The Gundamusai lands in front of the platform.

"Wow! Look at all the yushas!" Shute exclaimed.

"We certainly are popular," said Baku.

Captain noticed Zero's unease, "Are you still not fond of crowds?'

Zero shakes his head, "I never will be."

The crowd roared and cheered for their king. Eristis held up one hand silencing his subjects, "Citizens of Facundra! We have been blessed by having the first ever Inter-dimensional Peace treaty held right here on our home soil! However, it has bee agreed that the Gundam force must first prove themselves! So today! You shall witness a battle for peace! You know them! You love them! We would be dead with out them! Here they are the one! The only! The Gundam Force!" The crowd roars again as captain, Shute, Zero, and Bakunetsumaru appear atop the Gundamusai. They wave to the crowd as the deafening cheer continues. Eristis silences the crowd once more, "their opponents are just as famous and of the same species as well! They carry a title that can never be taken! Introducing, all the way from Skylark, the first and only Guntriplets!" the crowd whistled and cheered as Rocket the Green Knight, Dragoon the red and copper Dragon tamer, and wheeler the mismatched Mimic appeared at the opposite end. The Gundam force dismounted the Gundamusai brandishing their weapons as the Guntriplets walked out weapons drawn. They meet halfway.

Rocket smirks, "You know, we never did finish our fight."

Captain replies, "Then we will finish it here."

"Same rules apply," said Dragoon.

Wheeler flexed, "The entire city is our battlefield."

"Sounds good to me," said Baku.

"We shall be victorious," Zero claimed.

"We will see," Rocket answered. Everyone dashed to opposite sides then attacked their opposition. Captain and Wheeler locked weapons, Rocket and Zero clashed, and Bakunetsumaru and Dragoon ram each other.

Post recoil, Bakunetsumaru and Dragoon commenced with fancy footwork and fast swordplay. Baku leaps into the air and brings his twin katanas down on the dragon gundam. Dragoon sidesteps the musha and charges Baku preparing to slice him vertically. The samurai catches the attack and kicks off the offender. Cheering wildly, the crowd edges the two gundams on. Dragoon seethes his sword, drops to the street and body slams Baku while on all fours. The Blazing Samurai flips twice and skids down the street to a halt. The crowd groaned in pain .

Zero and Rocket's duel had reached heights challenging that of the skyscrapers. Both being valiant knights, they fought by the rules of chivalry. Lock in combat, their blades sang as they were forced against each other. Becoming too much, the contact breaks forcing the duo to stumble forward. Rocket swings his plasma sword again but Zero catches it on his shield. The Winged Knight forces his shield against the Green Knight causing the latter to stumble in mid-air. Zero swings his Vataras sword at his opponent who catches it on his shield. Rocket then swings his body around and kicks Zero in the side forcing the Lacroix away.

Captain and Wheeler, speed on their heel wheels through the city streets. Matching Captain's appearance down to the last detail, Wheeler easy mirrored the Neotopian. They both open fire with their head mounted gattling guns trying to throw the other off. Captain tried multiple times to lose Wheeler but to no avail. He then spies a back alley. Activating his boosters, Captain charges at the gundam copycat. With out missing a beat, Wheeler switches into reverse and propels himself towards a high wall. The mimic then jumps and ricochets off the wall over his opponent. Impressed, Captain swivels his head and torso one hundred and eighty degrees. Wheeler went wide-eyed in shock. Before he could speak, Captain fires his beam rifle at the stunned mimic. Wheeler takes the hit and tumbles into the street changing back. Captain swivels his legs around and revs towards his mimic.

Bakunetsumaru and Dragoon exchange fierce blows. Dragoon shouts, "Whenever you feel like it brother!" Rocket pulls down his visor and aims his plasma sword at Zero. As his engines fire up. Knowing what would come, Zero braced himself behind his shield as Rocket's engines grew louder and louder. Wheeler and Dragoon strategically move towards each other while fending off Captain and Bakunetsumaru. Rocket's rockets fire up, sending him speeding towards Zero. Zero catches the attack and semi-deflects it. however, Rocket grabs Zero's wrist and pulls him down with him at blinding speed, "Now!" Rocket releases Zero forcing him into Baku then Captain. Wheeler and Dragon leap over their brother's attack. Being pushed by momentum, the Gundam force sails down the street and into the barrier. Another collective groan escapes the crowd.

"That had to hurt."

"They'll feel that one in the morning."

"Are they okay?"

"Captain! Zero! Bakunetsumaru!" Shute emerges from his hiding spot and raced to his friends, "Are you three okay?"

"Still in one piece," Baku answered.

Captain pulls himself out from under them, "We are still functioning."

"Please get off Bakunetsumaru," Zero spoke.

Baku removes his crooked legs from Zero's abdomen, "Sorry about that."

The Guntriplets regrouped and charged again.

"Here they come!" Captain, Zero, and Bakunetsu stood ready, "Charge!" The Gundam Force and the Guntriplets race towards each other, a head on collision intimate. The crowd yelled and cheered in approval. Weapons chinked, boosters sounded, battle cries echoed, magic flashed, laser beams sounded, all out chaos erupted from the point of impact of the close range combat. Both teams pushed the other back.

"Alright let's do it!" the Guntriplets speak in unison, "Secret passed down the generations. Dragon summoner!" A red aura engulfs the triplet brothers and forms into a fierce western dragon. Under their control, the dragon roars and charges the Gundam Force.

Shute cheers, "Go for it!"

"Gundam Force Triple Attack!"

"Super Magical Violet Tornado!"

"Scared Arts, Bakunetsu Tekyo-Ken!"

"Captain Punch!"

The two special attacks collide and push against each other. The tension was thick enough to cut. After a few anxious seconds, the forced energy erupts, sweeping through the city. Anything not anchored was swept up by the billowing wind. Wheeler wide arsenal clatters to the ground around him, Dragoon skids into the barrier. Rocket lands hard on the street. Bakunetsumaru and Zero ram into the barrier Captain recovers in time to stop himself. Rocket coughs, "The Guntriplets of Skylark yield to the Gundam Force!"

Cheers and applause engulfs the city. Even the Dark Axis on the Gundamusai was celebrating. Cobramaru merely chuckled. The platform holding the royalty descends to street level. Rele, Genkimaru, Azural, Fleur, and Lucky rush over to the Gundam Force.

"You did it," Azural, Baruth, and Genkimaru shout.

"Awesome job guys," Lucky spoke up.

"That'll teach them," said Rele.

"Way to go guys," Says Fleur, "That'll shut Rocket up for a while."

Zero makes his move, "It was no problem at all Princess Fleur. In fact…"

"She's gone," Baku interrupted.

Zero opens his eyes and sees Fleur talking to the Guntriplets. Zero hangs his head wide-eyed in defeat.

Baku places a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder, "You'll get her next time."

ZAKO ZAKO HOUR

Z1: Greeting ladies and gentlebots today's meeting is all about

Z1, Z2, & Z3: The Gundam Force vs. the Guntriplets!

Z1: Zako zako!

Z2: The battle for peace, as King Eristis calls it, continues with a match against Rocket, Dragoon, and Wheeler.

Z3: Who are those three zako?  
Z2: You mean you don't remember zako?

Z1: He was under EagleEye's spell when we met them zako.

Z2: Oh, right I forgot zako.

Z3: Well then who are they zako?

Z1: They are the first and only set of gundam triplets to be born on this planet zako.

Z2: And they fight rather quite well together zako

Z3: Quite well huh?

Z1: Don't you dare start that zako.

Z2: They often use their triplet telepathy to silently talk to one another and they can tell if one of their brothers is in danger zako.

Z3: Okay. So what about their special technique zako?

Z1: this is the first time I have ever seen this zako. But From what I understand the Guntriplets are from a long line of dragon tamers. And so they inherited this technique.

Z2: The Dragon Summoner is almost a match for the Gundam Force Triple Attack zako.

Z1: Getting back to the treaty the current score is GF: 2 Defeat: 2

Z3: It's all tied up zako!

Z2: The next match will decide wither the treaty is made or not.

Z1: Until the next match, Zako soldiers fight! Yeah!

There I threw you Baku/Zero fans a bone. One more chapter to go and this will be done. Review please.


	9. Zero and the Treaty's Last Chance

Disclaimer: Bandai owns SD Gundam Force. Charon the Sabercat owns Aneko, Hoshiko, Hanako, and Hanako's daughter. Everyone else belongs to me.

This was it. The score was tied two to two. Only one match remained to decide the treaty's fate. Both tension and anxiety hung thick in the air, barely contained by the castle walls.

"Just one more and we got it!" Shute cheered.

Captain calmly spoke, "We must win first Shute."

"Don't be a downer," said Bakunetsumaru, "We will win!"

Zero agreed, "We shall go home victorious."

"You guys surly are confident," Fleur commented.

"And why should we be?" Zero asked.

Lucky chuckled, "Just don't let the excitement get to your heads. We don't nee you to blow it."

Shute smiled, "Relax. We won't."

Chief Haro, King Luther Lacroa, and Emperor Kibaomaru were gathered in a tight huddle.

"What do you say?" Haro asked, "Yes or no?"

"Sounds good to me," Kiba answered.

Luther agreed, "'Tis a fine idea, ol' chap."

Chief Haro made his way to the Gundamusai, King Luther searched for Rele, and Kiba looked for Genkimaru.

On board the Gundamusai, Chief Haro discussed his plan with Bell wood, Juli, and Mayor Margaret.

"Sure no problem Chief," Bell Wood answered.

Mayor Margaret giggled, "Who said business couldn't be fun?"

"Are you sure this is safe, sir?" Juli asked.

"Yes, I'm positive," Chief Haro answered.

"Don't be a party pooper," said Mayor Gathermoon, "Seeing a new-world sounds exciting. Plus I need to sign Neotopia onto the treaty along with Chief Haro.'

"Thank you, mayor," Haro replied, "Be ready in one hour."

King Lacroa discovers his daughter gossiping with Isocles and Fleur.

"Come on tell us," Rele begged.

"Nope," Isocles answered in a tease, "I'm not telling."

"Please Isocles," Fleur begged.

"Nope," Isocles answered, "you'll have to wait." Fleur and Rele groaned.

"Rele," Luther's voice called, "May I have a word with you?"

"Sure Daddy," Rele gracefully walks to him. The old king whispers to her. She giggled, "'Tis a splendid idea."

He smiled, "Don't tell anyone." Luther exits.

"What was that about?" Isocles inquired.

"Oh, nothing," Rele answered slyly.

Fleur rolls her eyes, "Sure Rele."

"Seriously. What does your mom have against gundams?" Genkimaru asked from atop Zapper's head.

Az hung his head, "I don't know. I never asked."

"If it's something that makes her almost kill us and you," said Grappler, "it must be something serious."

"I don't know," Az repeated, "But once I'm Pharaoh, things will change."

"I hope so," said Baruth.

Kibaomaru spies Genkimaru, Az, Azural, Baruth, Zapper, Grappler, Destroyer, Cobramaru, and some zakos. Kiba walks in and plucks his son from Zapper's head.

"Hey!" Genkimaru protested, "What gives!?" Kiba whispers into his ear.

"Understand?" Kibaomaru asked.

"You got it!" Genkimaru answered, "Genki Power Squad, move out!" He makes a portal and jumps followed by his squad leaving Az, Azural, and Baruth.

"What was that all about?" Azural asked.

"You'll see," the musha answered while exiting.

Captain, Shute, Zero, and Bakunetsumaru attempt to discover who they will face. They circle the castle sizing up the guards.

"Any ideas?" Shute asked.

"They could be hiding their three best," said Bakunetsumaru. They step out side and look around the castle grounds, their next arena.

Shute stretched, "I kind of wish we could go ahead and start the next match. This tension is killing me."

"Same here, "Zero commented.

Captain asked, "Zero, are you alright. You're behavior has been rather strange lately."

"How so?" Zero asked.

"One, you are not flirting as much as you usually do. Two, I have noticed your gunsoul pulse increases every time Fleur approaches. And three, you always make a rose containing a diamond ring whenever you are talking to Fleur." Zero gulped. Captain had caught him.

"Perhaps you should tell them," Bakunetsu suggested.

"A diamond ring?" Shute's mind clicked, "Zero! Are you going to ask Fleur to marry you?"

Zero stepped back in shock, "H-how obvious was I?"

"Come on, the diamond ring gave it away," Shute answered, "Oh, man I knew it! Zero, why haven't you asked her yet?"

Zero fumbles his words looking for something to say, "W-well umm…I am I mean…I was going to…I-I mean I am going to ask her it-it's just that I want the timing to be right."

"You want to put on a big show don't you?" Shute teased.

"This is Zero we're talking about," Baku answered.

Shute was excited, "I knew it I knew I knew it!"

Captain asked, "Why are you so nervous about this Zero. Can you not just ask her right now?"

Zero sighed, "I do not expect you to understand Captain but I need the timing to be just right. I want everyone to know. That's why, the second our next match is over, I will ask her."

"It's about time Zero," said Bakunetsumaru.

Shute felt a clawed hand tug at his shirt. The excited human looks down and finds a familiar face, "Thief!? Is that you?"

"Hello friends!" the klepto toraii chirped.

The gundams turned around, "Thief?" Captain asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Thief want help friends," he explains, "Queen lie to gundams. Areno desert with Force. Guards and servants lie."

"Those were guards and servants on the news?" Shute asked.

Baku pressed, "What do the citizens think?"

Thief fishes around his stomach pouch and pulls out a small device, "Thief show friends." He turns on the holographic projector.

"The Gundam Force? They rock!"

"We owe them big time."

"I'm not about to be beheaded."

"Gundam Force all the way!"

"If you're smart kid, you'll stop this before the queen finds out. She'll have your head."

"The Gundam Force is okay in my book."

Thief turns off the device, "See? Areno like gundams. But scared of queen. That why they no answer."

Shute pats the young desert dweller's head, "Thanks Thief. We needed that."

Thief smiled then said, "Thief need favor from friends."

"What kind of favor?" Captain asked.

Thief wraps his arms around Captain, "Take Thief with you! Thief stay in Neotopia. Thief leave planet and bad queen."

"Thief," Captain answered, "we can't take you with us." He gently removes Thief from his waist.

"No leave Thief!" Thief whimpered.

Captain replies, "I'm sorry but we cannot take you."

Thief hangs his head and trots away. He then spies an open door on the Gundamusai. A sly grin stretches across his face as he races onboard.

A while later, Captain, Shute, Zero, and Bakunetsumaru find themselves in a large room occupied by Chief Haro. Chief Haro spies them , "Ah! There you are." The Gundam Force salutes. Haro returns the gesture, "I've looking everywhere for you four."

"How come, sir Chief?" Captain asked.

"Surprise!" Mayor Margaret Gathermoon appeared followed by Leonardo and Prio.

"Mayor Gathermoon?" Shute asked surprised, "Why are you here?"

She giggled, "Why to sign this treaty of course. Neotopia cannot become a part of it unless both Chief Haro and I sign."

Baku narrowed his eyes, "Why do I have a suspicion that there are more?"

"Actually," Haro answered, "The bigger surprise is outside." He leads the group back to the battlegrounds.

"Captain! Shute!" Seven identical gundams waved to their fellow Neotopians.

"Gunchoppers! Gunpanzer! Juli!" Captain and Shute race over to them. "What are all of you doing here?" Shute asked.

"Ain't it obvious?" Gunpanzer asked.

"We're here to watch you win!" The Gunchoppers answered in unison. Each held a square containing one letter of Captain's name.

"And to insure Guneagle doesn't pull any more fast ones," Juli glanced over at the grounded gundam.

"Don't rub it in," Guneagle answered.

"Zero!" Rele waved her knight over.

He dutifully answered and bowed, "Yes, Princess?" Rele smiled and held back a laugh.

Zero watched awaiting her next order. He then quickly glanced over his shoulder and created a Mana circle. Three young knight gundams were instantly slammed into the ground, "You three will have to do better then that." Rele couldn't help but laugh.

"Ow…." The first, Spiral, named for the spiral pattern on his red and brown armor, stood up.

The second, rather blocky, green and white gundam rose to his feet, "How did he know?"

The third a blue and black gundam resembling Deed shook off the hit, "That's Sir Zero for you."

The yellow and black Loki stood a few feet away laughing, "I can't believe you three thought you could do that."

"You have no room to talk Loki," Zero snapped. Loki was instantly silenced.

The three squires dusted themselves off and bowed to Rele, "Thank you for allowing us to come Princess."

Zero questioned his squires, For what purpose are you here?"

"Simple," Spiral answered, "To watch Sir Zero the winged Knight, Savior of Lacroa win the final match!"

"Spiral," Rupert spoke, "they win as a whole, not as individuals."

Spiral protested, "Well, okay yes but Zero's going to be the main one."

Tunk sighed, "You dolt. They win as a team."

"At least you two listen," Zero commented, "Spiral, You would do well to learn that lesson."

Spiral lowers his head, "Yes, Sir Zero."

"Bakunetsumaru!" what looks like a female version of Baku pulls the Blazing Samurai to the Ark crowd.

"Aneko?" Baku asked, "Are Hoshiko and Hanako here?'

"Yep!" Aneko answered.

"Baku-kun!" Two more female mushas wave.

"Hoshiko! Hanako!" Baku barely brakes away from his eldest sister and rushes to his siblings.

Hoshiko hugs Baku's neck, "Hey little brother."

Hanako slips one arm around her big brother, "Hello Baku-san."

"Is he treating you nice Hanako?" Baku quickly asked.

She groaned, "Yes. He treats us very well. Doesn't he sweetie?" Hanako's tiny infant cooed a reply.

Baku smiled and gently took his niece's hand, "Hello little one."

"There you are!" Cobramaru pulls Hoshiko off of Baku making her squeak in surprise, "Hey there babe."

Hoshiko smiled, "Hello Cobramaru." She gives him a quick kiss. Baku gags at the sight.

"Don't screw this up Bakunetsumaru!" The Blazing samurai looks up at the rest of the Ark crowd. Zapper, Grappler, and Destroyer stood in front with Genkimaru perched on Zapper's head. Be hind them stood a small army of zakos and nobusshis. In the back were Bakuhamaru, Mokinmaru, Kijuumaru, and Haganemaru. The ex-Kiba hoard and Bakunetsumaru exchanged death glares.

"Good luck Gundam Force!" Prince Az, Prince Baruth, Princess, Azural, Princess Fleur, Princess Isocles, and Princess Rele watched at ground level just under a balcony. Behind them stood Cobrawn, Stoic, Xantusia, Hiejiji, Adalbjorg, Polaris, Riley, Bengal, Marina, Rocket, Dragoon, and Wheeler in a protective fashion.

Chief Haro, Mayor Gathermoon, Prio, Leonardo, King Luther, Emperor Kibaomaru, King Phoenix, King Eristis, King Aqua, Czar Frost, and Queen Acucallis stood on the balcony overseeing the grounds. A lengthy piece of parchment, the Inter-dimensional Peace Treaty, weighed down by decorative paperweights, sat on a podium, patiently awaiting their signatures. The Gundam Force regrouped in the center and looked at those on the balcony.

"Ready for your final match up Gundam Force?" Eristis challenged.

"Give us your best!" Captain answered confidently. Eristis snaps his fingers. Three yusha guards enter the grounds; one on horse back, the second carrying a hawk, and the third accompanied by a wolf.

The rider spoke first, I am Captain of the guards Thanatas!"

The wolf hander spoke next, "Canine Unit Commander, Geraint!"

The third announced, "And I am the Lead Hawk Tamer, Comgal!"

"Animals?" Zero questioned.

Thanatas scoffed, "Simple really. Both yusha and best share a symbolic bond. We fight, eat, breath, and live together as one."

"Crap," Shute whispered under his breath.

Captain whispered to Bakunetsumaru, "Be ready to call Entango." Baku nodded.

The scene turned into a stand off. Restless, the animals pawed the dirt, growled, or cawed. "He-yah!" Thanatos and his six-legged horse, Advent gallop forward. Comgal and his hawk take flight. Geraint ordered, "Get them girl!" The she-wolf named Grendal charged forward.

"Scatter!" Captain orders, "Now Baku!"

Baku lands in a tree, "Here Entango!" His faithful steed charges into the arena towards his master spooking Thanatas's six-legged steed. Bakunetsu smoothly jumps onto Entango's back, "Let's go!" Entango circles back around aiming for Thanatas.

Geraint and his canine Grendal engage Captain and Shute. Grendal repeatedly charges Shute only to meet Captain's shield. At the same time, Geraint raised his hammer to strike Captain. Not wishing to gravely harm him, the gundam manages the either catch or deflect each blow with his v-rod.

High above the field, Zero skillfully eluded the mecha hawk and Comgal's onslaught of arrows. Every attempt made by the winged Knight to close the gap resulted in Comgal fleeing a distance. The archer would then send a second volley of arrows as his hawk swooped.

Bakunetsumaru and Thanatas's match up turned into a joust. They repeatedly charge each other and clash swords, caught in a stalemate. Entango and Advent circle and race faster edged on by their riders.

"Ah!" Thanatas gripes his side in pain.

Baku chuckled, "Shouldn't have left yourself open!"

Thanatas looks over his shoulder, "We'll see who gets the last laugh." The vine pattern hidden within his furry feathers shines bright as he swings his hand skyward. Vines spring up in front of Entango freighting the horse making him rear up.

"Whoa! Whoa! Easy boy. Easy," Baku calms his steed through gentle pets. The plants come to life and weave a cage around the duo blocking them from the crowd.

"Where did that come from?" Hoshiko asked.

"Come on Bakunetsumaru!" Aneko and Hanako cheered.

"Now you're mine!" Thanatas and Advent circled back to caged mechas.

"Forward Entango!" Bakunetsu pushes him into a charge, sheathing his swords. The samurai then places his feet on the saddle skillfully balancing himself.

Thanatas shouts, "I don't know hat you're planning but it won't work!"

"Arrogant fool." When both stallions were mere inches from striking range, Bakunetsumaru leaps from the saddle and kicks Thanatas off his mount. The yusha guard flies backwards and tumbles, landing on his back. Baku spins around and halts Advent, calls Entango, ties Advent's reigns to his steed and sends them away.

Thanatas recovers from his fall and dismantles the cage.

"Pretty clever," Thanatas admitted, "But let's see how you do fighting the very earth!" He slams both hands into the ground causing it to quake and fly up from under the samurai. Baku quickly jumps off only to be ensnared by a tree branch. After a slight struggle, the samurai draws his katanas slicing the branch then creates a flaming x. Thanatas creates a shield of dirt and rock but Baku cuts straight through it.

Meanwhile Geraint and his she-wolf had captain and Shute pined in the bushes. The Neotopian crowd cheers them on as the Gunchoppers held up their signs. The wolf rakes at Captain's shield and Geraint finally hooks his hammer onto Captain's v-rod and makes an opening, "Grendal, cuto!" Grendal dashes into the opening and sneaks her teeth into Captain's shoulder. Captain flinches and tries to pull her off.

"Captain!" Shute jumps over captain, straddles the wolf, and yanks on her ears. Grendal yelps, jumps off of Captain, and tried to dislodge Shute.

"Careful Shute!" Guneagle shouts.

Captain swiftly punches Geraint off, "Shute!"

"Don't worry!" Shute shouts back, "I'm fi-ahhh!" Grendal lunges left and right causing Shute to wrap his arms around the snarling beast's neck.

Geraint reappears and swings his hammer, Captain dodges the attack and fires at the yusha.

Grendal continues to jump and twist trying to dislodge the clinging human. She snaps multiple times at Shute grazing his legs. Grendal snarls again and races to the waiting horses. Frightened by the wolf, Entango and Advent rear up, treating to stomp them.

"Shute look out!"

"Get out of there!" Shute scrambles off and rushes to safety visibly shaken.

"Dang nab it Shute! Watch yourself!" Gunpanzer barks. Grendal returns to her master as Shute races back to Captain.

"Be gone foul fowl!" Zero swings his sword repeatedly at the persistent hawk. Comgal fires arrow after arrow grazing the knight every few shots.

"I've had enough of this!" Zero roared, "Mana!" A birdcage appears and ensnares the screeching pest grounding him.

"Think you're clever do you?" Comgal charges Zero and thrust his bow against the knight's neck. They fall at an angle, the ground rapidly approaching, landing point in plain view of the spectators.

"As a matter of fact I do!" Zero answered, "Mana!" He snaps his fingers and disappears in a breath of wind and rose petals.

"What the!?" Comgal crashed and slid face first several yards. Spiral, Rupert, Tunk, and Loki burst out laughing as do the young princes and princess. Lucky and Rele manage to swallow the laugh while Fleur can merely muffle hers.

Zero reappears, "Never underestimate a proud knight of Lacroa."

"Nice one Zero!" his squires shout.

Zero ignores them and catches Fleur's eye, and gave a wink. Comgal shook off the blow and yanks the grass from his helm. "Care to go again?" Zero taunts. Comgal scowls, takes flight, and chases after him.

Bakunetsumaru yanks hard on his blades, trying to free them from the thick green branch.

"Try and escape this one!" Thanatas brings another vine tipped with jagged rocks right towards the samurai. Baku gives on last mighty tug, freeing his blades and narrowly evading the attack. Thanatas twist more vines in Baku's direction, all of which were smoothly danced around. "Gottcha!" A boulder dropped from above trapping Baku. It fell through the vines missing its target, almost hitting a comrade.

"Watch where you're aiming Thanatas!"

"Watch where you're flying Comgal!"

"Thanks Zero," said Bakunetsumaru.

Zero spoke, "Bakunetsumaru, Let's hurry and finish this before anxiety completely saturates my circuit board.

"You got it," Baku drops from Zero as thy race over to Captain and Shute. With one well-placed swing, Captain knocks away both Geraint and Gerndal.

Baku asked, "Are you two okay?"

"Yep," Shute answered.

"Captain," said Zero, "let's hurry and finish this."

"Very well," Captain spies the yushas regrouping, "Get to a safe distance." He hovers and opens the vents on his boasters and head as he gathers energy, "Hyper Captain V-attack!" The golden v flies at the opposition hitting its mark.

Debris flies and scatters around the field. Aneko quickly shields Hanako as does Cobramaru with Hoshiko. The numerous guards jump in front of the princes and princesses blocking debris. As the dust clears, a strange plant cocoon is seen. The cocoon opens reveling Thanatas, Geraint, and Comgal unscathed. Thanatas looks at both his teammates who nod in turn. Captain, Shute, Zero, and Bakunetsumaru stop a few feet from them, ready to continue. Thanatas lowers his weapon, "The guards of Facundra yield to the Gundam Force!"

Cheering exploded all around the castle grounds. The Gundam force was immediately rushed by the masses.

"They did it!"

"Alright!"

"Awesome!"

"I knew they would!"

"Yahoo!"

"Gundam Force! Gundam Force!"

"Yes!" Phoenix shouts, "I mean…job well done."

Acucallis stares in disbelief for a second. She snarls, angrily signs the parchment, and storms out, fan covering her face. The others quickly sign the treaty then descend, via a staircase and shout their own congratulations.

"Zero!"

"Fleur!" Zero helps Fleur out of the crowd and pulls her into his arms.

"Congrats Zero!" Fleur had to shout over the crowd.

Zero takes her hands, "Fleur! There's something I've bee meaning to tell you for so long. I have been enchanted by your beauty, your grace." Baku, Captain, and Shute take their cue and begin to silence the crowd. Zero continues minus the crowds deafening roar, "Day and night you are on my mind and every day I am forced to go without seeing your face or hearing your voice causes me great heartache. And, now I beg of you, give me your answer true."

He creates a closed princess rose, cups its head, takes Fleur's left hand, and kneels before her. The rose opens reviling its prize, a golden band holding three diamonds and embedded with even more, "Princess Fleur, will you marry me?"

All murmurs stop. Time itself seemed to stand still. Everyone tried to edge closer, eyes locked on the couple.

Fleur's eyes became dewy hearts, her mouth guard seemed to quiver. She nodded, "Yes! Of course I'll marry you Zero!"

Another roar of approval erupted. Zero, now with hearts in his eyes, slips the ring onto her hand. They engage in a deep kiss embracing each other.

"It's about time!"

"I knew it!"

"Told you so!"

"Say what!?!"

"That a boy Zero!'

"Yeah! Alright!"

"Congratulation you two!"

"Let's here it for Zero and Fleur!"

"Took you long enough!"

"Someone please tell me that didn't just happen," Phoenix begged.

"What would you like to hear?" Chief Haro asked.

The love struck couple was oblivious to the crowd, they gazed deeply into each other's eyes. They then held each other in a passionate hug. Fleur couldn't hold back her tears of joy. Zero couldn't remember a happier time.

And so the Peace Treaty is made and Zero and Fleur are to wed. Though a few questions remain, we'll get to them later. Tonight, we celebrate!

-End


End file.
